Solace
by BlueRaven254
Summary: Itachi, in the midst of him abandoning his younger brother and betraying his kin falls ill. As his health wanes, he finds comfort in his caretaker in his last years of life. Its funny what dying opens yourself up to... AN: Unfortunately, I do not own anything of Naruto, save for my characters.
1. Chapter 1

1: A false Happenstance

She loved hearing it, the steady clear ringing of the cowbell at the top of her glass shop door. It was a clear indication that her boredom could temporarily be lifted; she hated waiting around between customers.

"Welcome to Herbal Remedies!" Akira pipped, brushing an invisible dark strand behind her ear. White painted fingernails gleamed in the light, emphasizing the contrast against her dark skin. She extended a hand. Into the air, enthusiastically waving to the customer in front of her. This was a new woman that she had never seen before.

"How can I help you?" The elderly woman smiled sheepishly at Akira, rubbing her rough hands together.

'_A farmer?_' Akira wondered. No sooner throwing the fact to the back of her mind, the elderly woman started, dark eyes shifting side to side as if to make sure no one else was in the store.

"I'm having...dry issues…" the woman stated shyly.

Akira tilted her head to the side, full lips formed into somewhat grimace to hide the smile that wanted to break out. She'd received many customers before with similar issues and this was nothing new for her; it was a little adorable how the elderly lady was embarrassed. Akira left the confines of the counter walking towards the women's section of the store.

As she made her was she briefly looked over her store which nicely decorated with a warm ambiance. the scent of geranium bergamot being lightly diffused into air gave her store a friendly set. Her brothers tended to disagree with the modern rustic look, always opting for something more ahead of the times, and though they meant well, she liked the atmosphere her shop delivered.

The store was organized into various sections: women, men, children, tools & apparatuses, healing poultices, and vitamins to name a few. The price was higher than average. However, considering that she was the only shop set up at the foot of a large forest that broke into three neighboring lands.; which was conveniently placed central location, ninjas and patrons alike would have no choice but to stop at her shop before a grand journey. She chose the spot, no matter how dangerous, because she would be able to find customers. Her quality of care was so good that people would have come back just to see her; she hoped she can make this customer feel comfortable enough too.

"Well, first things first, diet is a big deal when it comes to increasing moisture. A high intake in Omega 3's, A, and B rich supplements." Her slim fingers passed over the bottles, cool brown glass felt nice against her warm fingertips. She stood up, eyeing the shelf up high, far out of her reach. Her eyes narrowed. The elderly woman shifted from side to side, Akira noticed, but kept her eyes on the bottles in front of her. '_For someone whom I'm sure is experienced in that field she sure is nervous._' Akira found the bottle of her special Cloud Village made Women's Supplement. She reached for two other bottles, then walked over to the counter. The woman eagerly followed, every now and then looking back at the shop door hoping that no one came in.

However, that was not the case. The shop door did open, the cowbell ringing dully. The woman made a squeak and Akira smiled to herself. The elderly woman was so preoccupied with the door that she did not hear anything that Akira stated; so again repeated, "48.92 Ma'am." The woman jumped, chuckling when her eyes met the store keepers, expression sheepish due to her jumpy demeanor. .

"I'm terribly sorry. I guess I'm just a little nervous ...I've never had this issue before until recently."

Akira shook her head and smiled. "Your name, please."

" Megumi." Akira wrote down the directions for intake and gave the prescription. reached for her bag setting it down beside her before reaching for the small purse to pay Akira. At this time, Akira finally acknowledged the other customer that had walked in. She raised her head, meeting a pair of dark that flashed red , and for a second she was in a daze.

"Miss? Miss?" interrupted . Akira looked down to the elderly woman . Her hand was outstretched before her, money in her hand, her eyes pleading for speed. Akira obliged, taking the money in such a haste that coins fumbled scattered onto the countertops and the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry about that!" Akira nervously apologized. As she was picking at the scattered change on the counter, she looked over to see the new customer picking up the copper coins off the floor. "Thank you!" she stated. His dark eyes met hers, feeling a nervous weight on her as she looked down to finishing the transaction with .

"Thank you, child."Megumi smirked, giving Akira an all knowing wink. Akira decided not to process why or what the wink meant. She was at work, mandating her store. As departed, Akira turned her full attention to the new customer.

"Sorry about that, how can I help you?" She smiled as the dark eyed stranger handed her the copper coins. His rough fingertips grazed her outstretched hand, leaving hot streaks where he touched her. Again, she ignored whatever feeling he enticed. Her dark eyes took the opportunity to glance over his knuckles-seeing some scarring. '_Ninja,' _she mused. Her eyes went up to his exposed wrist. _Hes sweaty._

"So.." Akira's eyes went up, mink brown eyes looking past the man to see another person behind him. She assumed that it was a friend.. His smile was wide, showing a sharp gleaming set of pearly whites, almost as if he was trying to impose fear; he looked like a shark, and brieflty her mind went to those of the Hosgeshiki clan. Akira outwardly was unfazed by his appearance. She smiled, feeling instinct kick in that she should need to be very careful with these two-she forced her shoulders to relax. The shorter partner maintained steady eye contact with her. He was poised and quiet, possessing no imminent threat to her, but something was off.

Her mind did a flip. She didn't like unpredictable.

Shark-man spoke first, his tone friendly and his gravelly voice unnervingly chipper for someone his size and aura. "We hear you have the best hand made medicine in the South." He leaned onto the counter breaking into her personal space. He smelt like sweat and the distinct musty scent of geosmin. She didn't take a step back. The counter belonged to her, and if she'd learn anything as her time with her brothers, you never shirk back as your nerve was being tested.

Her smile was coy, she held herself back from telling him off about her counter. She proactively calmed herself, taming her emotions.. "Well, I am glad my name travels broadly and with purpose." She forced a chuckle, noting that even for her; it sounded false.

He nodded, placing a grey hand under his chin, leaning over her. She craned her neck up to meet his gaze. "I'm glad you are as confident as your name implies."

She crossed her arms, feeling irritation rise at his purposeful disdain for her personal space. "I am." She looked from the grey man to his partner who seemed to take an interest in her floor boards. Again she thought. '_Why the hell was he so sweaty?_'

"My medication and herbal remedies are top notch. What is it exactly are you-" She was cut short by a fit of a harsh coughing from shark-man's partner, who turned quickly as to not spew anything in their direction.

She hurried from behind the counter over to the coughing man, noting the type of cough he was producing. Her hands moved quickly, forming hand signs. Dainty hand gently connected with his back, green glow of the activated jutsu searching for the irritation in his lungs. Her other hand was on his belly in a meek attempt to support him. It was then that she noticed the immense heat radiating off of him. He had a fever, a damn high one at that. She looked around the shop for the water cooler she kept handy for customers, while leading her distressed customer to the nearest chair. She felt his hand gently envelope the wrist of the hand that was on his belly. The stranger straightened up. She wondered briefly if his male bravado was keeping her from leading him to a seat.

She looked up, realizing he stood about a couple inches taller than her, and she was met with dark eyes that seem to strain. Was the light too bright? Her eyes softened at the flustered look on his face that was brought on by the coughing spell. "I'll get you some water." Her voice was gentle, hoping that it could ease the headache he may have had. Her hand left his back.

"I'm fine," he hoarsely stated. She ignored the words, instinctively heading towards the cooler and paused.

"Your throat is probably sore," she mumbled to herself, turning away from the cooler, heading towards a door that led into a storage room. "I'll make you some lemon ginger tea."

She felt eyes on her back as she lead herself into the storage room. Her storage room was nowhere near Shinobi Marts, but it was darn well big enough to hold nine large shelves and move around comfortably. She went to the third shelf, bending over, scanning the packets of dry tea leave.

'_Fresh is always best_.' Another fit of coughing was heard and she hurriedly grabbed the box of tea, making her way to the customer. She walked in on the larger man giving the coughing partner a cup of water, from which the coughing customer gratefully took, throwing his head back in an attempt to down the cool liquid.

"You have a fever, hun. You need to go to a doctors office, or the hospital. Your in the high hundreds." She paused. "How are you even walking, you look terrible..""

"We're opting for you for now. So…" the shark gentleman began walking towards Akira in a smooth fashion. "You're going to take care of my friend, and you are going to nurse him back to health." He was towering over her, smile menacing.

"We will compensate you", said the stranger. He was now leaning on a peach wall, slouched and breathing heavier than before.

"Oh yea, that too." The man in front of her gave a cheeky laugh, that left her with a grimace.

Akira felt her anger flare. "I-" Another fit of coughing.

She sighed." What are you guys, wanted criminals or something, and that's why you can't go to a hospital?" She crossed her arms, cheeks puffed as she inwardly decided to help them, not that she had a choice in the matter.. The taller one's smile widened.

"Akira Mitchgake, of the Cloud Village. Daughter to the Chief Advisor of the previous Raikage-learned at an early age medical ninjutsu as well as exceptional skill in poisons, ointments, herbal remedies, and medications with long term effects. Although you have yet to master the Creation rebirth technique-Strength of a Hundred, your healing abilities managed to impress even the current raikage. I'd imagine tha-"

"Yea, yea holding me against my will , tell me something I don't know. "

With that she walked to the front of the store, locked the door, and flipped the sign from open to closed.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Confidence

When constructing her store it was under the impression that it would be her livelihood; So, she dedicated her time, sweat and effort into the infrastructure. It was halfway in to building the store that she decided that she wouldn't want to purchase additional property for to live. It was uncle B that made the suggestion that she build a home attached to the store. He emphasized her room facing the sun due to her bodies need for vitamin D,which she immediately perked up to. "_Wow Uncle B, who knew you had home modeling skills attached to your rapping skills." _ Her brother of the East grimaced at the statement, scratching the back of his shaved head. _I don't know if you can call that 'rapping'._

Had she know this would have happened, she would have opted for buying a home a little ways up the road

She rolled her sleeves up, green glowing hand starting at the base of his neck and scanning down his body. It was a technique trained among the cloud nin specifically created to diagnose internal hemorrhaging and locating probably cause for infection. It would also check the flow of chakra points that were scattered across the body, determining blockages that would contribute to health issues. The less chakra flowing to a specific part of the body, the less health that specific area had. In fact, it was her grandfather that developed the technique, but it was stolen from the sand, taking the well deserved credit away from her grandfather. She paused in each area where there was a shift in her chakra :all nodes, stomach, lungs, and eyes.

Kami, this guy was sick.

It was decided by his large friend that the sick nin would take her bed for the time being. His sick friend barely able to contest as she aided him to her bed. Fortunately for him she had switched out her sheets earlier that morning. Unfortunately, it was her favorite ones with pink animated elephants.

She now sat beside him on the mattress, legs folded neatly under her as she examined him; taking note of his vitals that left her brows in a furrow. Blood Pressure 72/58, respiratory rate 42, Heart rate 123, Temperature 104.2. Blood Sugar 42. Diaphoresis all throughout, intercostal retractions noted, with a hint of Kussmaul breathing. She absently shook her head wondering why he allowed himself to get to this point.

He was asleep now due to fatigue she was sure he felt, and slowly came to the conclusion that he was fighting an infection. Although she's been in the field of medicine at an early age, and although she has seen this quite often;it still unnerving to see someone in such a state, and oftentimes when they were at this point it lead to increasing complications, some of which most do not come back from... but…

She felt a small surge of his own chakra, her eyes went to his face scanning his weary features that was set in a constant grimace. He gave the illusion that his guard was down to envelope some form of sleep; However, she knew better. Nin are trained to have their walls up in all circumstances, especially when asleep. But her cause for not antagonizing him was not because of the constant preparedness all ninja are trained to have, but for some odd reason she would bet money that he was stronger than her, even in the state he was currently in. Why did she believe that? She couldn't quite put her finger on it; all she knew was that he had a familiar face, one that she did not care to look into.

He was worn from whatever trip he was on, and his body agreed with it. Her hand went to the small towel on his forehead, taking a deep breath when she felt the warmth of it, and breathing out when she dipped it in a basin of cool water straining it.

Behind her stood his prick of a friend, who was analyzing each handcrafted photo, and scoffing loudly at the ones he disapproved of which seem to be all of the paintings. She felt her brows furrow at each step of his footsteps, and felt a nervous tinge at each pause.

She forced her mind back to the Nin in front of her. Pushing her annoyance to the side.

_He's burning up._ She focused on him, despite he want to chew out the man behind her

His hair matched his eyes, dark and bold. His dark features were a stark comparison to his pale skin which pressed paler due to his current sickness. Her hands rested on his chest side by side. Stealing a feel of his smooth skin, that was marked sporadically with light scars. Subconsciously, her fingers traced them, counting each past wound, stopping short when she saw uniform scarring on his wrist. She felt her heart twinge in hurt.

What happen to him?

"how's he doing.." the Shark nin mused, eyes now on her portrait of a woman in the night, fingers tracing the lines of her face. He didn't sound concerned, more of a question that you asked when regarding food. How's that slice of cinnamon toast? Good? I might want some.

It irked her. He Irked her. This situation irked her.

She stood up on her knees adjusting her legs underneath her rough purposefully jostling the nin as her weight slightly shifted him towards her. She mumbled her curses to the Shark Nin.

It was the sudden fluctuation of his chakra that made her bite the inside of her cheek. His blood pressure was plummeting.

"I think hes good." She lied.

She sat back on her heels, swiftly transitioning off the bed to stand and stretch.

She knew what to do, it was a matter of finding the ingredients , this nin was unstable; henomdymamiclly he had grounds to be shipped off to the hospital, but she was what they chose. She bit the inside of her cheek, mind going through the list of herbs used for infection and natural potent sedatives to calm his unsteady chakra pattern. She needed help for that. She looked over to the tall man in the corner of her bedroom, hovering over a picture of her large family back in the Cloud village. No doubt taking in each face into his probably photographic memory.

"I need your help.." She mumbled out. His response took a minute before his grated voice was heard. "What do you need?" he gruffed out, attention fully on her.

She was alone, a stranger in her bed, tea kettle burning, with a diffuser running eucalyptus and lavender that hummed in the quiet room. She'd often prefer the quiet. Quiet is what quiet was...predictable...and she now preferred the predictable. The Shinobi life gave her what she needed in her youth...but now at the age of 24 she needed stability. Her heart could take any more surprises...not after.

'_Don't Akira.' _She couldn't allow herself to feel that. Not now.

She sat in the wooden chair across the room from the stranger in her bed. Her eyes trailed the room absently, stopping short at the mirror attached to her dresser that sat on the far side of her small room, while glancing over her features. Akira was a woman of the cloud, so her dark features were common. Her complexion was a smooth brown. She wore her dark waist length hair in loose braids that were now pulled up in a bun, 2 lone pieces framing her slender oval face. She ruffled her small nubian nose at her tired skin . Her full lips were a bare nude, with large deep chestnut upturned shaped eyes that mimic something feline. She closed her eyes, flashes of home showed behind her lidded eyes, before slowly turning her attention to the nin.. Her eyes were trained on the rise and fall of his chest, vision glazing over as her mind replayed the remnants of the past hour.

It was quiet. Her finger absently went to her temple, giving it a gentle tap. '_But not up here''. _

He had threatened her. If she were to leave he wouldn't kill her;but would go for the merchant of the West. Her brother...her youngest brother. One who was interested in travel,and fine wines that he never allowed to take him over the edge. The one who had one of the biggest merchant shop out west. The one who found fighting to be barbaric and took a pacifist route early on. One of whom she was sure that this criminal has met, as her brother West was inviting despite his standoffish aura.

Her mind came back to the scene in front of her, eyes trailing up to his calm features, features that looked soft and too gentle for a criminal; but, when did that ever stop anyone?

She knew that his body was too far gone for any Ninjutsu healing could bring. It wasn't a wound that was caused, but something that was developed. She felt in the shifts of chakra that his lungs suffered scaring. Only medication could help, and based on what she suspected he had...she could help, so long as he did not overextend himself.

Her eyes looked around her furnished room, that held an assortment of hand painted art on her walls and photos of family and friends. She'd move hundreds of miles away from home, and in the rare moments when she felt a tug for family she would reminisce by looking at the wall, allowing her mind to go back to a time when she didn't feel so barred from happiness. Her eyes went back to scanning the room, Her room was simply decorated and gave an air of a rushed cleanliness; However, she grateful that it wasn't as messy as the usual and briefly thought of doing her laundry being that the bin was piled up.

Her eyes then went to him again, noting his normal breathing. While his friend was away, she found a few herbs in her shop she'd dried out a few weeks prior, quickly making the batch into a strong serum she forced down his throat while trying to keep him awake enough to take the hard drug. He mumbled strained words through her rousing, and once he was finished taking the bitter drink he instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Its funny, anyone, any ninja, missing nin, Jinchuriki, they were all the same when posed with sickness. Rich or poor, sickness knew no difference, and took what she wanted when she wanted. Bee would often tell her, "_make sure you tend to those from the pricks, to the dicks and especially the jits_." He rhymed as often as he could. It was only as she grew older that she realized that she hated his rapping. Uncle B didn't care or ever notice her annoyance.

_From the pricks to the dicks, huh.._

One thing B always emphasized was the importance of family. He loved her and her brothers despite the lack of blood between them. It was the one time you wouldn't catch him hollering unintelligible words in the pursuit of rhythm and rhyme. " _I would do anything for them. _

And she would for them as well.

She closed her eyes, mind going back to that sharkmans words. She felt her temper climb.

How dare he.

She hadn't realized that she was shaking, anger getting the best of her in a fit that made her surmise that she was ready to break something. She was fighting away the impending explosion that she had to hide due to the possibility of angering her capturer.

Her eyes concentrated on _him_. She felt her lip curl up, vexation filling her. She looked away clenching and unclenching her hands as her mind analyzed her predicament. These bastards come into her store, her sanctuary, her livelihood, and flip it upside down due to a weak man with weak resolve.

"_You have great nerves..lets see if your younger brother has great ones too." _ "Son of a Bitch"

She heard a shift on her bed,and her eyes quickly flew over to the stranger. He had sat up back against the headboard, leaning his head on the frame. She watched him warily as he took a deep breath with eyes closed. She felt enmity towards him especially. Yes, it didn't make sense, to blame someone for their health issues but... _It is his fault West was in danger. _

There was no telling how long these criminals tend to stay, and she knew better then to put up a fight. Her specialties were medicine of various kinds, fighting was something that her brother of the East took serious. It's been too long...ever since she walked away she gave up fighting. She was now weak.

Her eyes found their way to the matte tile of her bedroom floor, clenched jaw pressed hard to subdue herself, cursing herself for not taking her brother Easts' words to heart when she moved away. _Make sure you train Akira..Even if you aren't a ninja anymore, that doesn't give you a reason to stop honing your body. _ East was right and now she suffered the repercussions for her laziness.

Although her heart pushed for a fight, her instinct told her otherwise, it was best not to indulge a natural primal state. She swore it was Kami himself that told her to not fight, lest she die at the hands of these savages.

Now poison...that was something she could easily slip. She knew all the various kinds that would either have them go quietly or seethe in pain to their grave... and if they choose to extend their stay. A dab on bare skin was all it took. So if she took down one; her eyes went to the man on her bed, she could definitely take down the other.

Stealth was her specialty after all.

_Was_.

She already knew which one she would need. How long it would take... how painful it would be. How hurt his friend would be to come in after a long trip of gathering the collective herbs, for him to touch that door handle and drop.

"...I wanted to apologize." Her eyes broke their focus on the bare matte tile. How long had she been lost in thought? "Please know, you will be compensated for this. As, it was never my intention to create complications of this magnitude." His words left his lips breathlessly. Her eyes stayed on the floor tracing the lines, listening to his words. Holding herself firm.

She straightened, crossing her legs voice was low, steady . She refused to look at him as she felt that it would somehow show that she respected him. " Your friend...he-"

"My friend often speaks too carelessly" She paused. "Whatever it is that he had stated in my sleep, please understand I do not intend to let that happen." The words were mumbled and forced in the midst of his weariness, but that did little to douse the fire. She uncrossed and crossed her legs, folding her arms under her breast. She felt it coming

He continued, "I can assure you you-"

"How am i to believe that!? You think my family is something that you can threaten then suddenly take it back like some fuckings children game!?." She hissed. She hadn't noticed that she'd knock the chair back in her sudden rise. "You don't threaten family!" She hadn't realized the rise in octave , or the rise in volume in her voice until all was quiet, and she was left with nothing but his soften gaze.

His eyes were too soft so gentle she was take back, and she briefly wondered if he understood.

It was when she felt a drop on her foot that she realized she was crying. And felt shame wash over her in those seconds at her sudden release of vulnerability... to a stranger nonetheless.

"Kami." She wiped her eyes vigorously, then crossed her arms over her chest, deciding that shame was not going to fix anything, so she fuled her worry and sadness into anger. And that always gave her the resolve to do anything.

He was quiet, until he saw her breathing slow, and said firmly. "I can not take back what my friend has said. But i _will_ _not _let that happen." His dark eyes strained, brows furrowed in the attempt to meet her eyes. A bead of sweat formed, and fell down the side of his face, but...it wasn't enough.

_No. It's not enough._

"You saved my life...so I'm indebted to yo-" he was taken by a coughing fit that ended the conversation abruptly. She was left with her thoughts walking over to the glass of water on the wooden night , his words are not concrete. Not in this day and age where ninja kill for something as silly as looking them in the eye. She needed to protect her family more than anything. "Your family will not be hurt." He promised, voice soft mimicking something of kindness. She felt her resolve wane in his voice.

His eyes were different, but she wrote it off due to his current state. However…

She took the glass of water, sitting beside him on the soft bed as he leaned forward to reach for the cup. She promptly ignored his reach, bringing the cup to his lips instead. He paused, and she watched his weary features as he decided to take the rim of the cup between his lips taking slow sips.

she's seen malice before, in the eyes of strangers she's walked by and even in the ones she took care of. She gave up being a Ninja because being apart of that lifestyle meant that you had to hold those eyes too often, and that never took to her. Her eldest brother, the brother of the North often said, despite her rough abrasive demeanor she loved more than fought. So she took to medicine, something she'd felt Kami had led her into.

But because she'd seen malice before, she knew that words meant nothing in the ninja world.

Even if this sickly man, with tired kind eyes says to trust him.

It was a lie.

Words often were, and a kind disposition was something that would never supersede her need to protect her little brother. Brother of the West was kind, and giving; although critical he was ready to be good. He was much too kind.

They would take advantage of that..

He finished the slow sips, eyes warm as he leaned back against the headboard.

_But those eyes._

She heard the ringing of the shop door bell.

And made her decision.

She had made his medicine. It took a few days, but it was finally complete. She had also made the poison. Which took an extra day. She'd blame it the mixing times needed for the herbs to settle; to her relief they had let her work by herself, leaving her to run her store as well as aide the bed ridden nin who seemed to be recovering rather quickly.

The days went by fast.

The first day was tense, and quiet. The taller nin had a habit of constantly towering over her, watching the smallest of transaction whenever she was on the phone or stepped outside. She made a point not to leave, being that that would antagonize him. She was no glutton for punishment and was civil despite the itch to claw his eyes out.

The second day was met with constant laughter from the larger nin. He'd said that she took words too serious and he was _joking_. The larger nin laughed even more when he was met with a stern look form his bedridden friend. That day Akira couldn't hold back and dealt him a curt 'd almost clasped her hands to her mouth at the sudden disregard for her safety. His smile only widen. " Ooo, feisty."

On the third day the larger nin asked her to make him a cloud specialty, and she begrudgingly obliged so long as he stopped scouring through her draws and cupboards when he got bored. She'd asked the sickly one if he wanted anything in particular since he was able to eat solid foods again. When his eyes met hers, she saw some form of determination. "Dango." Her eyes narrowed.

The fourth day was the first time she slept since them staying. She was relieved when she woke that morning, feeling best she's felt for a long time. They took her bedroom and she took to the the storage room since it was the only room with a two way exit. She'd found that they were not hostile, asking for little and not taking much space. The sickly one had offered her bed back multiple times, and each time it was accompanied with a coughing fit. "I may not like you, but i'm not an Asshole."

It was 9PM when she had finally handed the nin his pouch of meds. Her eyes trailed up for the medication she handed off to his face, looking over his features that was bright despite the past few days. His color was back, eyes weary but strong...she could help but notice they held the same kindness she'd seen these past few days. She felt herself grimace. His neutral expression never faulted as he handed her a pouch of bills that was too generous, but too took with no hesitation.

It was then that she was met with a deep bow from the once fallen nin, his friend was already walking away. When he straightened he said loud enough for his friend to hear. "You and your family will forever have my word. We will not harm them" His face held no smile, but his eyes were kind. She felt herself resist a scoff at his polite demeanor.

His friend gruffed out loud enough for them to hear. "It was just a joke."

Again she was met with a deep bow, and this time she felt uncomfortable. " I am indebted to you . I...am better than before. And for this I am grateful.'" he straightened once more, and briefly Akira nodded, keeping her lips in a pressed line.

She felt a tinge of guilt, but pushed it to the back of her head before offering him a bowl. "Its homemade dumplings." The nin paused, eyes on the bowl almost debating if he should take the container. She opened it. "I could tell that you especially enjoyed these." As she was switching the bowl from one hand to the next to grab something in her opposing pocket ,her grip on the bow slipped dropping the sweet treats, dumplings collectively scattering collecting dirt and pebbles.

"Ugh!" She scrambled to pick up the sweets, and the nin bent over to help her retrieve them, placing them back in the clear plastic container. "Well, better luck next time?" She smiled with a shrug as they both stood up.

The nin did not answer but simply turned and began walking towards his friend . "Thank you for that.."He said low. she wondered if she had heard it at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Malicious Intent

Malicious intent, was the pinnacle of his sour existence. IT was a concept beaten into him thoroughly throughout the 20 years of life. He was groomed to be like this; to be sharp, calculate, cold. He did it well. It was due to this upbringing that helped him excel in all ways Shinobi; In all arts of Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. It was a gift given to him on this hell bent sphere, a gift given by _Him._

So when he was given the opportunity to live a normal life his deposition became steel. One more act, just one more; and he would be granted freedom.

For both of them.

From far off into the forest the shop could be seen. It was quaint, sides planted with yellow allamandas that brought the a source of life out here in the quiet forest; and with each step closer, he saw the intricate detailed patterns that lined the outside of the little store. The edges marked with etched flowers and stars that gave way to artistry. The wall facing him was vined with purple perennials that grew wild, but fixed to effectively frame the store hiding some and emphasizes other etched markings on the edges that led up to the shop sign. Herbal Remadeez!. It wasn't like anything he'd seen in his land. Where stores were bland, relying more on the concrete appeal of masonry and bricks.

Frankly...it was.

"Beautiful.."

When he reached the bricked path he noticed the lighting on the sides of the pathways. The head of the light fixtures were doted with short phrases which spoke of love and forgiveness. One in particular catching his eye. "Beauty begins the moment you start to be yourself." he read aloud. He heard the ringing of the bell ignoring the passersby that left the store.

Young girls giggling as he felt them look him over, the smell of crisp cinnamon from the store wafted past him as the walked by, it distinctly reminded him of cinnamon raisin cookies she would bake after every harsh encounter he would have with _Him_.

It was his favorite.

He frowned. The store was warm and inviting even before entering the establishment , and he briefly wondered how the shop keep managed to make her way into the bad graces of such higher ups.

It seemed like everything about this store keeper was undeserving of what he was planning to do, but he knew better than to believe that silly notion. He subconsciously shrugged apathetic to whether or not it was undeserving in his eyes. He had a mission to complete.

_Just one more time….then im finished._

He ran a hand through his jet black hair, hand stopping short at the knob, seeing the back of a woman that was engaging with an older gentleman and a young boy by his side through the half dome shamed window that gave customers a look into the store. He looked over her, inwardly cringing at the length of her hair; not that it mattered, but he preferred short hair on women as it showed off their features better.

He turned the knob pushing his way in, only to be met with laughter from the chattering folk that blocked out the ringing of the cow bell on top of the shop door.

She didn't acknowledge him.

The two began walking his way towards the exit, the young boy in hand chattering away about Ninjutsu he wanted his father to teach him, and his eyes lingered on the boy listening to his musing and he couldn't help but smile. He felt eyes on him, turning to look towards the shopkeep that was now facing him. He stopped.

"Hello, Welcome to Herbal Remadeez!" She smiled brightly large dark eyes twinkled as her full lips pulled back to show a set of pearly whites. His breath hitched. He blinked, finding his voice caught in his throat. She looked different from the photos.

She looked…

alive.

Her brows furrowed instantly smile falling, reading the situation well. He swallowed hard.. "Did he remind you of anyone?"

He was taken a back by the question. Did he remind him of anyone? The little boy?

He did.

He ignored the question.

"I was looking for something that would help with brain fog…" His eyes trailed away to roam the store that was neatly decorated with shelves and tables scattered around the room displaying bottles of various kinds. He saw her at the corner of his eye walk towards a wall on the far right. His eyes trailed back to her, wandering up her form.

She was pretty.

She was…

_Beautiful._

Before him coming here, he was briefed thoroughly on his target. He filed through his memory;eyes watching her as his mind delved into his memories.

"She's is an Ex member of the CAU. It's been a couple of years since she's left the organization. However, I would advise caution when approaching the girl. Skill does not dissipate. It only slows." The 6 members of the council sat around the curved desk; room blacked out save for the lone light that shone from behind. Masking their faces.

He knelt in front of the council members, wolf mask hiding his features as he listened to his final mission.

"This will be your last mission, Wolf. Then you will be released of the consequences you so vehemently bestowed upon yourself through your foolish behavior."

"You really believe this boy is trustworthy, Dog. This man took our beloved Senator from us. "

"Rabbit is right. Wolf turned against Kin in a fit of rage. That is irredeemable."

"Although Wolf did take The senator from us. He is an accomplished member with no failed missions. Our grievances will be put aside if the Mizukage is swayed in favor of the council due to this mission; sure;y, that will open his ears to our political advancement."

The members were silent at Dogs conclusion.

Dog continued. "You will find the girl. And you _will_ kill her. Lest the rest of your kin suffer the consequences."

Wolf clenched his fist.

"Yes Dog. I understand."

He understood.

She turned towards him, bottle in hand explaining the properties in such an eloquence that showed her expertise well; but of course it did. She was a medic nin of the cloud,that branched off into holistic health. Away from her village...away from her title she was given. She would understand...wouldn't she.

_**Because she wanted to be free too**_

He nodded his head absently, eyes sad for being pushed again into this a young woman whom wanted to live a normal life. How…

_Sad_.

She stopped, brows furrowed at his expression, large eyes filled with oddly placed concern in a stranger.. A hand was placed on his shoulder. " ...what's the matter?" He looked away, feeling his stomach churn at her kindness. Had he been lost in thought again? Is that what normal people do when they have nothing of prompt importance to do? He wasn't a normal person. He was an assassin...but is this what people do When they weren't assassins? Lately, His mind spun often, and direction was hard, So maybe that's why emotion poked through.

"How much is the bottle?" His response Icy. Now that he's looked over his target, reading her deposition was easy. Her guard was down, often. Her hands smooth, the lack of calluses showed she did little to no manual labor,, meaning her build was weak. She hadn't seen combat for years according to logs. The only thing that would be pesky is her chakra guard.

"Its 21.97 with tax." Her warmth left his shoulder.

In unison they walked towards the register, once she was behind the counter his eyes found her hands and watched them as the packaged the smooth brown bottle. Her bright pink nails gleamed against her smooth brown complexion. Her hands were..dainty. It interesting how such slender fingers slit the throats of so many,including those of his land. His eyes trailed up to meet hers, promptly reaching for his wallet and handed her a hundred dollar bill.

She took it, breaking the big bill to make change, then spoke. "When I'm having a rough day. I sing...not cause it makes it go away, but sometimes I want to cry." He clenched his jaw, feeling a wave of nausea come. "I cant help your rough day but,I can say that singing helps me to cry when i'm being stubborn...and I can give you snacks! On the house." He watched her reach over the counter grabbing a couple of pricey chip bags and candy bars placing it in the bag. His stomach turned again, feeling anxiety reel in.

_I need to leave._

He reached over, grabbing the bag, turning in a brisk pace to leave the store.

The last thing he heard was. "You forgot your change!"

He stood in the cool of the night. Eyes fixed on the back door reading the atmosphere inside through the blackened windows.

All was quiet.

He was dressed in all black attire; material a mixture of spandex and cotton for easy movement. Fingers covered for the sake of prints. He secured his wolf mask one last time, lest there be combat.

He was ready.

_Skill doesn't just disappear, skill gets slower. _

Dogs words echoed in his ears.

Vision was not something he needed when infiltrating. He operated best in low vision field, night and specifically mist. So avoiding her furniture and items that were scattered in various places of the little home was fairly easy. His eyes adjusted well to the night, seeing the messy living room made his lip twitch but settled the urge to clean. He tore his eyes away passing a clock that shone in red.

1:12am.

This so far was relatively easy: a windy night masked his footsteps well, a new moon masked him well in the darkness,and she slept with her door open. The wolf stopped short at seeing the crack, eyes narrowing. Her soft breathing could be heard just beyond the door.

She was defenseless.

Relaxed.

Guard down.

_This is too easy_

He felt uneasy at the finality of this mission. One more time and he would be done. They could finally have a normal life; more than anything that's what he wanted for them.

Peace

Like what the woman thought she had.

_How sad._

He needed to make this quick.

Quickly, quietly the wolf stalked towards the door, taking extra caution when opening to avoid the cracks, sliding in to see her sleeping form. His eyes easily made out her figure in the dark. She laid on her back, mouth parted slightly in the comfort of her sleep. A line of drool blessed her cheek in her state.

He felt a sort of wariness take his form when he lifted the kunai, his hand held it over her aiming at the base of her neck for the carotid artery, feeling the familiar sting to his eyes.

It would be painful.

It would be very painful.

_When did I get so weak. _

_Did you really think you were ever strong?_

His grip tightened on the kunai. Ready.

He lifted it, going down only to stop short eyes wide behind the mask. The imagine of a broken and battered woman flashing before his eyes. Her blood marred her pale skin red as she gurgled out her last words a pale hand outstretched to him. "_Protect him..take him away from all of this...please."_

His hands began to shake, throat closed shut unable to breath as grief overcame him.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Now of all times, now of all times her memory would haunt him.

_Don't be anything like him love. You're better than that. _Her voice still in memory sounded so sweet. He swallowed the lump in his throat, staggered back heart heavy with affliction at the memory.

_I ca-_

He ducked, feeling the prickly of electricity graze his scalp, eyes catching the sleeping forms quick movement of hand signs. He rolled to the side, jumong up to get his bearings. In the night he saw her two forms, both her and the shadow clone stood side by side in the room. Hands a blue glow of highly concentrated surge of lighting, molecules formed close to mimic blades at her side.

He read that she was a close combat fighter. Once joining the elite it was a given, He was prepared for that. He was a close combat fighter as well, but this jutsu was not one he read in the transcripts. This was new.

He stood in the doorway of the room, feeling a pencil underneath his shoes and rolled it back, eyes never leaving her form.

She sighed heavily, and he found himself mimicking her gester.

They charged at him.

He jumped back hands forming intricate seals stopping short as he dodged a blade aimed for head, gritting his teeth as the `sharp stabs of prickling electricity screamed in his right ear,and then it went deaf.

She pointed another blade in his direction, stepping forward. It was her audible yelped that sounded as she slipped on the pencil that rolled underneath her foot that gave him the chance to bolt towards the door. He threw the door throwing himself out into a full sprint, but not before feeling the [passing of electricity slicing deep across his back.

He felt that one. He felt the pain screaming as he ran into the woods, only stopping after realizing that she wasn't following him.

It was like the realization was the final phrase that made him fall to his knees, breath heavy as he made the hand signs to summon a shadow clone that promptly worked on his still bleeding injury. The clones hands glowed green knowing little medical ninjutsu but enough to handle abrasions and deep cuts.

He fell forward, dizzy from the loss of blood;right ear pressed into the cold grass to help ease the hot canal that was buzzing fiercely.

"We'll find another way to get him out."The shadow clone mumbled, he reached over to remove the wolf mask that was pushed aside from him pressing his ear against the blades.

It wasn't supposed to go like this. It wasn't supposed to be like this. The plan was initially supposed to be kill her and free them. It was supposed to be easy ...But he knew she wouldn't want that. Her with her pretty red hair and voice that was bright and clear...that always seemed to find something good in all...that always seemed to give someone some form of love in all that she did...that listened intently...that felt so fiercely.

How appropriate.

How appropriate that the woman he loathed the most was the reason why he was lying in a forest half deaf and injured.

But…

He did not regret it.

Of all the things he's regretted in life. This would not be one...because he knew it would make her happy.

He closed his eyes finally, only now for the first time allowing himself to feel it. His mind sung a melody that she would sing everytime she stitch a wound or tended to a bruise. One that he'd often sing to him to help him sleep since her death. One that always allowed him to _feel_.

Like now, as the hot tears fell.

_I sing...not cause it makes it go away, but sometimes I want to cry._ The shop keeps voice rang so clearly in his head.

His body shook hard, teeth set in a grind as he fought tooth and nail to keep the cry that stood ready on his tongue to be heard.

_I should've been there for you._

_I should've been there for both of you_

_I should've faced him sooner_

_I was stronger than him_

_I should've…_

_I could have. _

The best thing about the trees is..they can't repeat what they've seen, or what they've heard. They swayed to and fro lips sealed forever in remembrance of all...whether blood shed, or love and especially grief.

He believed that.

He truly believed that.

It was only them that heard him.

Only them.

AN:

Hello everyone!

Sorry about the late post. I've recently graduated, but I need to take my state board. So, my days have been riddled with studying, work and procrastination in all areas. But no worries I will be posting chapter 4 within the next 2 weeks or so.

I also apologize for any misspellings or grammatical errors that may be presented in my stories. Sometimes 2 eyes are better than one, and presently I do all the editing, writing, etc.

Regardless, please review, favorite and thank you for following Solace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- My Side

Every day she sent a letter to her brother.

She inquired various things such as:

Suspicious figures.

If he were ok.

If he felt funny.

If he had found a woman yet.

And each message was met with a curt response until finally he asked.

"_Why do you keep bothering me with stupid stuff?"_

So, she told him.

She told him all that had happen. From the threat of the fish like nin, to the fallen nin recovering, to her almost giving him the poisonous pouch but deciding at the last minute that he was trustworthy, and even dropping the Dango she had made for their trip as a small way of apologizing for wanting to kill him.

Which was delicious might she add.

Although the latest assassination attempt should've been written in the letter, she didn't. Why? She blamed it on the reaction that was sure to happen. Brother East was explosive in nature.

But her main reasoning was because He could've killed her...but he didn't

Instead he chose to abandon his mission, even after she left her mark. He still ran, knowing the consequences of his actions. Her brows furrowed each time at the memory, eventually dismissing it.. Until one day she questioned her dismissive nature that dismissed the more undismissable activities.

Was age catching up to her? 23 was young, but considering the life span of a ninja it was nearing middle age. So, although biologically she was relatively young. She wondered if she were going senile.

She shrugged dismissing it.

It wasn't like she was going to see him again anyways.

Either of them for that matter.

Her brother of the West's response was to be expected.

He asked about her safety, inquiring if he should come to her shop for a few weeks to make sure she was safe, but as she was writing a reply to promptly decline. Her brothers made their appearance .

Both brothers stayed for a month before deciding it was safe for them to leave.

In the meantime her brother from the East trained with her none stop once the shop closed down.

"You're not strong enough anymore to be out here by yourself!" He would lecture her; but to no avail did it convince her that she should return back home to the Cloud. She often rolled her eyes in their heated discussions of leaving or staying. Unfortunately, her family was a bit backwards when it came to feminine duty. Although East was younger than her he was not so little as to not constantly harass her flipptance when it came to her gender and strength.

Only brother of the West supported her joining the ranks of the cloud. He often encouraged and pushed her growth while she was part of the ranks, and when she felt her happiness begin to wane. West encouraged her out.

Brother of the East left a week after the other brother left. "Akira, you need to train everyday for at least 8 hours." Was his response once he saw he could not convince his older sister to give up her station. So, she nodded assuring her brother that she intended to take his regiment and him serious, and at first she did.

But eventually she tired of training, and decided she would take most of her training time indoors to put her mind in medicine. She trained at least 1 hour a day since the incident.

During her training, she would often find a lone black crow, red eyes watching her movements. Its head cocked in curiosity until she made faces at the creature; with that it would often crow back in response then fly away.

She hated crows.

And eventually, she forgot it. She chose to forget the assassin, instead placed sealing jutsu around her shop. She had stopped wondering if the sickly nin was ok; or if what she had made him was sufficient.

What she could remember.

What she choose to remember.

Was his word was his bond.

Her little brother was ok.

Her family was ok.

So this time she would trust him.

This time.

Her heavy eyes watched the 2nd hand of the analog clock tick, lips parted slightly feeling in oncoming yawn that wouldn't come out. The day was slow,and she had half a mind to close shop early to retire to bed. The night was rough with dreams that were filled with crimson and blue lips causing her to wake in a cold sweat. She was tired, fatigued. Her dark bags only emphasizing her troubled night. It was something she should've been used to by now.

Being alone

Panic

And lack of sleep.

Unfortunately, she had no extra hands to take over at the moment; so, she often suffered in silence during these moments. These moments she had to fake smiles and laughs in an effort to mimic peace and confidence. She learned quickly to work the room, a trait she mastered given her previous profession. But today she couldn't.. for her dreams left her mind to wander leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

Forcing memories away was easy.

Especially after leaving the cloud village that was marked so heavily with her past mistakes.

However, every now and then the feelings would snake its way into her conscious life.

_Im not sad._

On their own accord her eyes closed shut, letting her head sink slowly onto the wood counter-top beside the cash register. Her mind echoing the distant cooing of the child that plagued her nightmares and she sighed out a whimper. A lump rose in her throat feeling the familiar sting in both her eyes and heart. She clenched her fist wanting sleep, but fearing the images.

She didn't want to cry.

Not now.

Kami not now.

_Please not now. _

The cow bell rang clear followed by an involuntary grimace on her part. Her head slowly lifted to up to greet the customers, pushing back the tears that lined her eyes only to see ones that matched brows furrowed at the little boy, his violet eyes dark with something she'd seen too often in herself.

"Hello…" The voice beside the child called. She tore her eyes off him to meet the older man beside him. It looked to be his older sibling with violet eyes as weary as the boy. His familiar face pulled from her memory cabinet.

_I remember him. _

The child was dressed in a black hoodie that showed a caricature of what looked like him and the man beside him. He wore white khakis that were surprisingly clean for a child, with blue open toed shinobi sandals. The child's brother she presumed, wore all black clothing tight fitting his form well.

"Welcome." her voice was gentle "How can I help you?" she continued, eyes falling on the younger boy beside him again. Ears deaf to the mans requests as she stared heavy hearted at the child whos eyes were heavy laden with...yes thats what it was...Grief.

Her legs moved before her rounding the corners of the check out counter to crouch in front of the little boy. He looked away blond curls masking his deep mauve eyes. "Hi hun." He didn't respond, in the corner of her eyes she saw his grip tighten in the hands of the gentleman. " You have very pretty eyes love. They remind me of purple flowers." His violet eyes slowly met hers, and she beamed at him. "Whats your name? " His eyes went wide, brows furrowing in a way that shouldn't be on a childs face. He looked up to the man that held his hand, then back to her. Shyly whispering his name. "Keisuke…" Her eyes smiled. "You're cute Keisuke." a blush graced his features. "And for being cute i think i might give you a cookie, just once. " She winked at him.. A smile spread on his face . "Is it oatmeal cinnamon?" She paused, wondering if she did have the snack, and slowly nodded her head. "Yes, it is." he squirmed in his spot as she stood making her way to the snacks by the counter picking out the oatmeal cookie which was bagged in a forest green wrapping. It was a popular brand that sold in the land of Water. .

She made her way over to the excited child, crouching in front of him again, holding the cookie out to him.

He surprised her.

His arms were wrapped around her neck in an instant with a deep hug that exuded genuinity in a way that only a child could give. "I think your pretty too Miss." Burying his face deep in her neck. Slowly she brought her arms around him in, feeling the wetness gracing her cheek. Her eyes slid shut in his warmth, grip tightening around as he shook, his soft crying muffled in her neck.

Her face grew hot, feeling her vision blur she buried her face into his sweater letting him cry on her shoulder.

After all he wouldn't let go.

Or at least that's what she wanted to think.

Four months had passed since she hired help to help run the store. She had prior employees but each employee was either deeply uninterested or a thief. It seemed she was out of luck. That is until she found the holy grail of employees. The epitome of hard work and dedication that made the store easier to manage and she didn't mind the company.

They were brothers, brothers that were poor and in need when they came into her shop for a job...so they said. Their clothing told a different tale, one that stated their wealthy prominence based on the quality and stitching, but who was she to go against their word.

Even if it was a blatant lie.

The eldest turned out to be good at mandating inventory, organizing shipment dates, checking for tax mandates, and just about anything that was needed for running her store.

Where as the little one.

"Ahhh!" The scream was followed by a loud crash that shot Akiras heart into her and Yahiko rushed to the storage unit where Keisuke's scream was heard. "Keisuke! Keisuke?" She pulled the third to the left shelf straight, seeing an unharmed Keisuke on his back staring up at her. Her eyes glanced over the various bottles and boxes scattered across the floor in the tight room and her heart slowed as his safety settled in while sinking to her knees beside him

. "Didn't i tell you stop climbing on the shelves!" Her anger flared. He smiled, wincing at the pull of the bandage under his eye for his last escapade. "It cause it was high up and i needed to put the box up there!" Her already deep frown deepened at the boys lack of sense. His carefree countenance reminding her too much of her brother of the East.

"You're causing problems Keisuke." Yahiko's stated firm, annoyance prevalent in his deep tone as he began fixing the toppled store items, stepping over his younger brother to reach the top shelf, which he did with ease. Keisuke's head fell forward, quiet from the reprimand.

Yahiko was a young man at the age of 20. His thick jet black curly hair cut short in a neat undercut and was a stark contrast to his smooth pale complexion which was set with deep violet eyes that were lined with long lashes that he probably took for granted. .He had a strong jawline with full lips that were a perfect nude. At the base of his neck there was a scar, a deep keloid scar that extended from ear to ear and she wondered if it had happened when he was a ninja He as a person was quiet and reserved, face blank in expression often when he spoke to her... but his eyes swirled in hues of purple as his emotions shifted too often for her to believe he was as stoic as he presented himself. She saw this from the first day she looked into his eyes. Despite his indifferent nature, one thing was certain, Yahiko was very handsome.

Since her hiring him, he only wore her stores shirt that was over long tight fitting undergarment with black slacks which was always neatly pressed with white closed toed shoes. He was quick both in mind and body while handling handling the store. He gave her no issues more or less, save for the lack of customer service skills.

"My prior profession didnt leave room for customer service" he said once, during a reprimand Akira gave him.

Akira, helped Keisuke up taking his small hand in hers. "Thank you for cleaning up Yahiko, but I promise you. Keisuke's not causing me any issues. "With that she looked down at Keisuke and beamed. She received a small smile that brighten his deposition tremendously.

Yahiko and Keisuke resemble each other very much in appearance: Same pale skin, violet eyes, save for Keisuke's blond locs that emphasized his carefree demeanor. Their personalities were of a stark difference. Where as Yahiko was poised, reserved and took careful consideration before making a decision. Keisuke was impulsive,reckless,over the top, and mischievous.

In the beginning, she wondered briefly if his big personality was due to his small size; but later realized that his size had nothing to do with his extreme of activities. He was a 5 year old boy, and most 5 year olds were reckless. Akira ruffled his blond shaggy hair, in hopes that it would pep him up. Purple eyes looked up at her, flashing a wide smile that showed off a missing pair of incisors. .

_Hes too cute._

She lead him out to the store, asking him to take care of stacking the bottles on the lower shelves of the male enhancement supplements that were doubled the price.

It had been 4 months since she'd hired the brothers ...well technically Yahiko. Keisuke needed a place to stay once he was off from school; and like clock work everyday. Yahiko would leave at 2:30 and come back at 3:00 with Keisuke in hand chattering about his day.

Keisuke wanted to be a ninja, like his parents.

Yahiko on the other hand.

_Hated _them.

Whether it was ninja or his parents he never specified. She had decided it was best not to ask.

She recalled her family issues from time to time when Keisuke would talk about their parents. She grew up in a relatively broken home with a father who was a menace and murdered when she was young. She barely remembered his face, and her mother choose not to speak of him or spoke negatively of him. Even uncle B chose not to mention him and avoided her questions often. She vaguely remembered B showing his approval from her stepping down from the position the Raikage had appointed her. He said he didn't want her going down the road of her father,and at the time she didn't know what that meant.

It was nearing the end of summer, so the days often went from chilly nights to warm days. During this time, she kept a heater at almost every corner as her toes got chilly often .Yahiko took to manual labor. She'd watch him carry in 5 boxes at a time, refusing aid, and even reprimanding her for trying to carry anything over 10 lbs despite knowing she was fully capable. He took to chopping wood outback in preparation for the winters; like clockwork after every shift, he could be found out back axe in hand splitting wood for about an hour before he headed home.

She'd often had to remind him that he didn't need to work so much in advance and his counter was, "I need the exercise."She'd go quite watching his toned back, wondering briefly why he never took his long sleeved undershirt off despite the heat, eventually she would get suspicious of keisuke's sudden disappearance and she'd leave in a hurry to find the child.

Today was no different.

She'd mumbled to herself if she had enough wood in preparation of winter, eyes watching the steady ticking of the clock as it hit 7:30 ,closing time. Yahiko locked the front door, flipping the sign from open to close. Akira leaned on the store counter eyes scanning the nicely sized store; smiling at the new cherry wood trimming that lined her store."it adds dimension and gives it a more rustic chic appearance."Was what the sales woman said.

She sucked her teeth at the thought of the price.

It was when Yahiko passed that her mind was taken off the trimming and onto Yahiko. Yahiko was an enigma. So much so that she decidedly trailed behind him, looking up and down his tall strong physique brows furrowing.

He reminded her of him.

Dark eyes flashed in her memory, and she was greeted again by the memory of his soft eyes. She sighed outwardly mind far in the past. It wasnt until she bumped into Yahiko that she was brought back."Sorry Kiko.." She backed up, inwardly annoyed with her lack of spatial awareness. Yahiko said nothing. Instead he turned to face her, eyes steady on her. Violent hues a swirl of purples. He opened his mouth, and paused.

Akira looked up at him brows furrowed in response to his odd behavior. "Miss. Akira...I.."It was then that she realized how close they were .She contemplated stepping back but decided against the awkward air that would be brought up if she did, instead she looked into his violet eyes feeling her self inwardly shrink at the intensity.

"lll cut the wood for you."He finally mumbled.

She tilted her head wondering briefly what he really wanted to tell her.

she hadn't noticed the pounding in her ears until he walked away.

Yahiko was taller then the nin. His soft eyes flashed in her mind again. She shook her head vigorously as if that would shake away her wandering thoughts. "Well since your cutting the wood I need you to fix the door hinge of the shed." she trailed after him again.

It was the singing of the cicadas that made her miss her homeland. The constant ringing, that , like clockwork would come inviting her to summer, as her siblings went on their summer adventures in hopes of falling into mischief. They were often found by the beach attempting to catch schools of fish that came by. Her brothers would swim out far; where as she and her sister would stay close to shore dotting on the shells and starfish that washed up. They were free for sometime, until….until they werent allowed out anymore.

_It was dark._

She slowly brought herself back to reality, letting the fond memory lapses under the setting sun. Her brown complexion laced golden in the hues of it. She sat under the shade of a large willow tree, that leaned away from her store, green leaves swaying gently in the wind. Summers like these aren't like home….but.. _There beautiful._

Manual labor wasn't something that came easily to her. She grew up with three boys who'd take out the trash or chop fire wood when needed. So, when Yahiko stepped to the plate she was grateful, not because she didnt know how to; but because she preferred someone else to do it.

Her book was tossed to the side, deciding she wasn't in the right headspace to read Ichi Ichi paradise. Instead she took to first watching the skies admiring the generous breeze that came to and fro, every now and then throwing Yahiko a compliment.

"Looking good handsome!"She'd flirt shamelessly. He'd always stop short at the phrase and roll his eyes, annoyance prevalent. She was grateful for Yahiko's willingness to work for her, and stopped fighting the dark haired boy that did everything in abundance for her. She wondered briefly if it was a trait he obtained from his mother.

Keisuke said Yahiko was very much like his mother. "_Mama was like..she was sweet like Oatmeal Raisin cookie! I think Yako gets his sweetness from Mama. They'both like cookies." Keisuke mumbled, mouth filled with the sweet dessert that he loved so much. _

Yahiko never spoke of his past, and although it was far behind them, they were very much trapped in it.

Every now and then when Keisuke was helping her prepare their meals he would open up, providing her snippets of their old life.

"_Papa was scary...I remember how he'd hit Yako again and again because he was strong and wanted hims stronger." The blond pulled his legs towards him, hugging them tightly, leaning his head on her leg as she washed and dried her dishes."Yako was amazing..Yako is amazing in everything...but he hated fighting. He didn' want to be like papa...He wanted to be free."_

Her eyes soften

" _Keika is perceptive"" _Yahiko once said while counting the tips of the day. _Akira looked to her subordinate from her sweeping. "He always made an effort to understand me...its something that i wish i did more often for him..."Yahiko smiled. Akira couldn't help but smile at that too. "You know Kiko, your alot cuter when you smile."Yahiko paused, and she continued her sweeping ignoring the bright pink that took to his cheeks. _

Keisuke not only loved his brother, but he made a point to understand him at such an early age. Regardless of their family drama Akira was grateful that Yahiko still took it upon himself to be there for his brother; to the best of his ability.

Her hand went up catching the flying shuriken that came at her, temper climbed at the realization that it nipped a side braid that hung loose. She gulped. When she was in the force, a half nipped braid meant nothing, but now that she was out. Her aesthetics was one of the few things that mattered to her. Keisuke ran up, hands waving frantically " ! I'm so sorry! I was tryin' aim straight bu-" Yahiko got to him before she could.

His fist was already connected to the top of his head three times before Akira could move. "I told you to watch where youre throwing that thing Keisuke!"

Keisuke groaned throwing his head forward into his hands, holding it as tears welled up. " You're always doing this Keisuke! Damn it!""

Akira was up. "Yahiko." Her voice was firm. "You cant speak to Keisuke that way!" Yahiko paused eyes searching as if trying to find a rebuttal only to turn away in an audible huff. He quickly walked over to the dropped axe placing it in the shed. "Ill organize the wood tomorrow." He mumbled, enough for her to hear if she'd strain her ears. She watched as he locked the shed and disappeared into the back door leading into her back room.

Her eyes went to the now setting sun. She had a bad habit of interfering. It was his brother and yes he can do whatever he pleased but, sometimes her heart did not match up with her thoughts. Yahiko didn't really know how impactful words could be on someone as young as Keisuke. It was like sewing. Added stitching to clothe made it look different, feel different, and if it was a bad stitch it would stay.

It was when she heard the muffled sniffles that she knew what he was going to say next.

"Why does he hate me?"

She felt the wind blow hard, they're hair scattered at the force as Akira tried to find words that didnt seem _common_. However, that was all she had. "He doesn't hate you." She took slow steps to him, before hugging his head to her stomach. Her fingers combed though his soft blond mane in an effort to comfort felt him stiffen a cry, feeling the wet on her stomach. She held him there.

For keisuke, their relationship was strained. In the past Keisuke would often speak about a shift that happened between them after they left home. He became distant, pensive, sad...So keisuke blamed himself, stating that. '_It was because of me everything happened._' Cryptic, but even if she didn't know the details. She knew it wasn't Keisuke.

He pushed her away after a minute, vigorously wiping his was a spark. The spark she knew. "Yako is stressed, but that doesn't mean he can take it out on me!" Keisuke's face was a mix of anger and determination. She could already imagine their walk home. A yelling Keisuke and a sullen Yahiko, they'd make up by the time they got home. She needed to speak to Yahiko about that..about Keisuke's misconceptions of their relationship. She swore an oath of silence to the boy, but for things to get better. She needed to say something to Yahiko.

_I wonder what hes stressed about.._

Akira made a motion for him to follow her towards the shop, which Keisuke obliged, hurriedly running to her side to chatter about telling his brother off. She smiled, taking in the soft breeze that was too common here at the cusp of three great nations. She enjoyed it here. The people. The weather. The cuisine.

Although it lacked a bit of flavor with certain dishes."I could retire here." she found herself mumbling as they stepped through the door.

Akira half listened to Keisuke whom taken a liking to threatening his brother with a shurikin being between his eyes; to satisfy him she responded with various hmms and oh reallys? That were met with a series of of courses and duhs'. She smiled all the way through, smile faltering once she noticed a couple of extra chakra patterns in the shop. Akira assumed that they customers were probably trying to get a last buy in since they saw people. She opened her door to the shop stepping through, feeling the slight shift in atmosphere. "I said were closed.." She heard Yahiko dark voice finished.

Something was off.

Her eyes went to the shop door,eyeing the lock knowing full well that Yahiko locked the door.

Yahiko was in front of the counter, squared shoulders tense with probably cause. She stepped forward towards her cherry wood counters standing on the left as to get a clear view of the customers. Hands on top, ready to perform hand seals. Keisuke stood on the right shuriken in hand.

"Gentlemen, "she started, "I understand that you'd like to look through our , we've closed shop about a an hour ago." Her features were neutral as sharp eyes took in the two nin.

The Taller one gave a crooked smile. The only eye that showed crinkled at the end. His dark hair cut short, blue eyes vivid and dark. He was a nin of the Village Hidden in the grass, with a visible mark on his slender neck that showed a half filled crescent moon with 3 diagonal lines going through.

_Omutarisa._

In the time that she worked with the CAU, there where moments joint collaboration missions were in order. Often times used as a means to help solidify the relationships between nations. The grass village was a friend that the cloud took. It was a nation she did not much trust, as they were known for stealing jutsus of other nations and claiming it as their own.

During certain missions she was often paired with the Omutarisa clan.

"We are here for the cloud nin." His smile deepened, "We hear she offers more shares than what meets the eye!"

Now, Akira was not fond of the Omutarisa clan, not because of the village they were associated with, but more so with their barbaric traditions when it came to assassinations.

The one next to him was quite. His white curly hair was pulled back into a messy bun; dark skin showed scaring from his neck down every inch that was his waist he wore the symbol of the Village hidden in the cloud. He not once looked her way instead his bright blue eyes trained on Yahiko's form. His look unnerved Akira to no extent.

"Well you heard wrong." Her disposition was steel. She kicked off her sandals, light shuffle made audible. She made a gesture to the walls of supplements as well as homemade medicinal remedies shed packaged and sold. "These are all the wares i've sold and have been selling since my being here. So I assure you" Her voice went low "I have nothing else to offer." Her tone was sharp, face set in scorn to show her disdain for their appearance.

The tall one who seemed to take the role of talkative on his hips as he nonchalantly began walking around the store. He took a bottle of male enhancement pills from off the wall and pretended to read the ingredients "Well, word underground tells us that here resides a nin whose mastery of Poisons weighs heavy with some infamous characters." His voice danced up and down, smiling wide through each word.

The other nin remained quiet, eyes unblinking on Yahiko.

He took a step.. Yahiko crouched ready, but his form was flimsy. He didn't want to fight. Her brows furrowed at his hesitation.

Akira was never one to enjoy the build up to a fight. The adrenaline. The immense concentration needed. The loss of feeling in one's body as you build up to the initial throwdown. It weighed on her, and although she fought first and asked questions later often in her younger days, it still didnt stop the butterflies that so often tickled her stomach right before a clash.

It made her sick. So she liked to get things over with.

Her trained eyes saw the quick flash of the Cloud nins fist driving into Yahikos stomach, due to his unprepared form.

"Fuck" she said audibly

Her hands weaved instantly and their eyes respectively fell on her as her chakra guard encompassed her whole body. She jumped over the counter jumping towards the dark skinned nin to punch, senses picking up the nin behind her which changed her course. She decidedly twisted her form back landing a hit on the jaw of nin that came up behind her, smirking at the sure knock out that happened easily. Her hand followed his jaw down and she gracefully flipped back, hand signs formed smoothly as she landed nimbly, then charged for the Cloud nin lighting encompassing her right hand aiming her right at the base of the neck. He barely dodge her deadly right, before steadying himself to engage in hand to hand. Lighting blade still activated, she accepted the proposal . He was slow, but deliberate, falling back with each slash of her lighting blade, backing himself into the probiotics shelf.

He was open.

She aimed for his heart.

_Got him._

"Delete." It was when she heard the audible snap of her wrist that she realized both her chakra guard and her lighting spear dissipated at his command. He pulled her by the wrist sending her crashing into the stand of enzymes.

He stopped her chakra flow.

How?

It was her piercing scream that sent Keisuke's kunais flying towards the nin, then keisuke himself. The nin collectively dogged the kunai easily, catching Keisuke by the throat grip tight as keisuke clawed and kicked at the arm holding him. . "Children of this region are weak" he muttered, before lifting the struggling Keisuke and slamming him through the wooden floor boards..

She jumped up towards them, wincing at the pain before readying a kick to the side of the nins head.

It was Yahiko who landed it, sending the nin flying into half off Biotin stand. Yahiko jumped high knees landing on the white haired nins chest.

Akira rushed over to Keisuke whos head was pooling blood. Through the pain she forced herself to form the hand signs. Her green hand glowed bright to her relief as she put everything she had into healing was strong and hard headed. He would be 's _always fine. Always_. She convinced herself.

"If ninjutsu doesn't work against you."Ill break you!" She heard Yahiko,Her eyes strained to keep steady on Keisuke, blood pumping hard in her ears. Her breath hitched when his violet eyes opened, features paling by the second from the loss of blood.

."Miss..a..ki..ra" He strained, smooth complexion marred crimson from his head wound. He had a skull fracture, but it will be ok. She felt her blood pounding louder in her ears when she looked over to where the talkative nins body used to be.

She felt the cold press of a Kunai against her throat and she felt herself mentally kick herself. She'd been out of fighting for too long. Her brother of the East would be mocking her right now if he knew that she had actually gotten injured in battle. She found it funny how during her time as a jounin she'd never suffered an injury due to her chakra guard, but now outside of the ninja life. She's was backed into a corner with a dying child in her arms. It was….Ironic.

_Kami Akira_..

She felt the kunai slacken against her throat, hearing the nin behind her fall backwards. She looked back to see Yahiko standing above them, wiping away a spatter of blood that stained his pale skin. Hard eyes turning into ones of anguish at the sight of his little brother.

"Keisuke.."

The authorities questions were met with a wall. As they questioned each one the answers for both Yahiko and Akira were. "We don't know why they came here."

"Thugs!" She spat out,arms crossed under her breast. Her wrist was bound with a splint to help the sprain heal properly, she'd managed to heal it that far. The nin were incapacitated when they were scooped up. The dark skinned nin in critical condition as said by one of the medic nin as he was moving him into transport. "Damn bastards.."Akira would mumble at each time while passing the criminals.

Keisuke was ok, however he was transported to the hospital as soon as they came. Akira was behind them as they moved the unconscious boy towards transport as well.

It was that greeted the pair after Keisuke was brought in for a series of tests. "He has a basal fracture."She nodded, eyes glancing over to Yahiko who was at Keisuke's bedside, arms crossed watching the rise and fall of his little brothers chest. She asked for Yahiko, " Will he be ok?"

smiled wide at Akira. "You know as much as i do that Keisuke will be fine…" He turned towards Yahiko, "Sir, A basal fracture in this case is when the base of the skull cracks due to impact. However, Keisuke will be fine as the fracture is small. The real issue was when his head split from the...incident. But that's patched up.. "Akira smiled at her old friend. "He will be kept here for some time as it is a fracture of the skull. We need to monitor for any possible pop ups like aneurysms or meningitis."The doctor smiled. "Thank you Doctor." She shook his hand, feeling the build up of tears in her eyes not in relief for herself, but in relief for Yahiko.

Yahiko did not fight her decision to be with them. He took to cleaning under the fingernails of his little brother that was caked with dirt from training and peanut butter from his earlier snack. . When finished he sat there shoulders hunched over as his eyes continued to watch over his brothers sleeping form that was covered with white blankets that did little to stop his small form from the shivers that came and left him.

This Yahiko she'd never seen.

He was a man that was stern, shoulders always straight with confidence and prestige that showed a background of wealth, but as she looked over his slumped shoulders and hunched back she saw a man that was...she couldnt quite put her finger on it. Although she couldnt name it; she knew she hated the sight. So, she took to counting the blemished that marked the light tan floor. .

"Im sorry…" Akira lifted her sleepy eyes to Yahiko; loose braids framing her face as she leaned forward to better hear him.. "Keika..Im so sorry Keika...and to you too... . " He paused for a long while before continuing. "I...after the Mist. I swore that i would never raise another hand...stupid...Keika wouldn't be.."

She sighed and sat back against the chair. Letting her head fall back to rest on the chair as she stared at the bare white ceiling. She sat there a long while mind in a swirl taking in his soft words.

He blamed himself...when it was her fault that they came in the first place. No, that wasnt right.

She closed her eyes,taking in the smell of iron that hung loose in the air, biting down hard on the inside of her cheek before before deciding that losing her best employee was ok. "There was a time when i sold wares..I concocted poisons of various kinds to make assassinations more...potent."

Yahiko didn't move. he gave no indication of whether or not he was listening. Instead, his hand wrapped tightly around Keisukes small one rubbing them between his large ones.

She continued, "One day, my older brother confronted me about it…"

_Akira, I want you out of this! You will not continue dealings to mercenaries and Black market merchants. !" _ "But the Raikage wanted it, saying that, if our enemies somehow evade our forward strikes. He'll taste our discreet ones." Akira's eyes fell on the monitor, ears trained on the steady beep.

"You see, the Cloud did not gain its reputation in an integrous manner. The cloud became strong due to its underground workings. Specifically with the interconnected Black market. Something i took too.. Something i was good at. We were met with resistance at the same instance my brother North confronted me...a couple of fellows my brother of the East had told us about. Men from a clan called the Fuma."

_You little Bitch!"_

"At first, I thought it was East who'd caused some trouble, but i I found out that the man had a lover that was a hit the CAU decided to take out due to political reasons. she was also in dealings of the black market. So i knew her well. I could even say we were close. As women in those positions were rare...The Fuma clan knew that the cloud had a hand in it. The Fuma clan are a clan that is geared towards group longevity. So, when one fell all felt it...but the woman I took out was very sacred to the Fuma and this man who had attached us. He also knew my poison was connected to her death; stating that everything that was cloud needed to be eradicated, especially what was connected to the murder of his lover whos death triggered a substantial lost in both money and power for the Fuma..What he did not know was I was the one who personal snuffed her out. He'd first attacked my brother and got away. Then he came after me...My older brother was the one who took the punishment."

_Please, Sonoko...Please. Stand up!_

"He had taken a kunai to the base of his neck trying to protect me." She closed her eyes, not letting herself let go, not now. Not when she needed to be strong for them.

"I.." her voice cracked, silent for a long while before continuing. "I dropped the profession. After North was injured I realized everything I did there was a repercussion...there were other poison makers..other black market dealers.. There were other Kunoichi... better ones."

She cleared her throat before lifting her head off the back of the chair, eyes open to take the blame, the anger, the hate for putting his little brother in this predicament. She'd already done it to herself. Shed beaten up, resented and cried so often that she dried her eyes out. She let her greed get the best of her. Allowing her pride to take in when the Raikage wanted her leadership for the Clouds part in the market dealings, and her formula. Her cultured weapons for his personal assassination.

Some she even participated in.

Many she regretted.

_Its ok if he leaves._

"Keisuke...is here...because of me." She lost her resolve, tears flowing freely now face showing the anguish that she ran away from. That she hid daily. " They were after me...because of this Keisuke ...Sonoko.." As soon as they started, it stopped. Laying cement to the crack that was hammered open revealing too much. She wiped her tears

"Youre fired."

She stood walking to the door, pushing open the door to the bright hallway.

AN:

Yes yes fillers/back story.

Itachi is coming. patience loves!.

I am late in posting this, but the good news is I passed my state board! Now onto my next accreditation then its onto Adult life. Lol

Regardless, posting this was on my mind for the whole duration of me testing/ studying. I did not forget.

Also, take a look into my newest story: Maybe One More Time?

Thank you for following Solace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Ambivalent

The season was bustling, so the extra hands helped greatly, especially Yahiko being that wasn't afraid of hard work or the cold. She often sent him to retrieve firewood outback that he pre chopped a couple of months prior a courtesy that he begruddingly did due to her tone. "Akira, I may be your employee, but next time you better ask me politely or else you'll be the one 'fetching'firewood." With that she scratched the back of her head, decidingly changing her tone.

Her view of Yahiko changed. After the incident he seemed taller, broader, masculine. So much so that she'd often find herself tracing his strong back as he did his duties around the store. She'd imagine that if he continued his career as a shinobi he'd be great; but he wasn't a fighter. He was just good at it. She'd once told him that he was a great shinobi, but his response was a curt denial of being a Ninja. "Im just a regular man." He replied, eyes distant as he swept the store.

She would compensate their hard word with a paycheck and meals whenever she could, cooking specific foods that appealed to Yahikos taste since he was abnormally picky. Whereas Keisuke had a thing with eating white foods. "Its either Yahikos cooking, or mines the way I make. You choose Keisuke."She broke him out of that habit easily.

She took a bit of the soft cookie, mouth watering as she chewed the tasty treat.

It was the least she could do.

"When Keisuke was a baby..he couldn't pronounce Yahiko...there were too many syllables. So he took to Yako." His head was down. Light closed to ease whatever light sensitivity Keisuke was sure to have once he woke. "I hated it. Yako Yako...He said..my nick name like it was a constant prayer." he gave a small chuckle, shaking his head in remembrance. "My father...wasn't very understanding of it. When Keisuke was of age, he'd constantly berate the nick name. Stating that it emasculated me to be called something so childish infront of company." The soft beeping of the monitor was comforting, it meant life.

Yahiko took a deep breath in. "Dont fire me….Keisuke is only happy because of you." His voice broke at the end. "I...I cant make him happy...but you can.." His shoulders were shaking. "If i can give my brother the smallest chance of happiness. " He looked up at her, blood shot red eyes a swirl of colors as he pleaded . "I will always give it to him...even if i have to kill off every one of you enemies."

She placed the containers of food in a knapsack, throwing it over her shoulder before glancing at the time which read 7:49pm. She paused, an eerie feeling settled on her before she pushed it back hurrying to the front to give the boys dinner before leaving. Only to pause at the feel of two chakra signatures. She clenched her jaw, feeling the wave of butterflies that tickled her stomach. She stuffed it, half running to the front to meet the intruders head on. As she came through the door she met dark eyes that sent her heart into her chest.

_Its him._

Yahiko was in front of the counter, countenance hostile at the two stance ready to launch if they tried anything that would place his brother or Akira in trouble. The Larger one smiled wide at Yahiko in a toothy and downright patronizing manner if you asked her.

"I told them we were closed." Yahiko whispered, eyes never leaving the nin. Violet eyes fierce and ready "My my Akira, you've hired bodyguards this time?" He laughed in his way that so irritated akira.

"You heard'em! Get to movin'!" Pipped Keisuke from behind the counter. He Held a raw potato ready to throw at a moments notice.

Akira held up a hand to appease them. "Whoa Whoa who-"

Kisame step forward. In a flash less than a second Yahiko foot was stopped short from connecting to the larger nins Head. It was the dark haired nin who had stepped in between sharktooth and her assistant manager holding his leg firmly while Sharktooth smile widen. Large sword on his back retching and moving in a frenzy.

It was the dark haired nin who spoke, "If you valued your Supervisors wants I'd advise you to think before acting." With that the smaller nin pushed my assistants foot away. And Yahiko allowed it jumping back. He cracked his knuckles with a stretch of his hands. Eyes steadfast on the larger one.

Yahiko did not like him, not one bit. Why?

"Samahada likes you. He likes you alot." The large nin again took a step forward hand on sword as Yahiko crouched ready for the next blow.

"HEY!" Every head shot to her. "Not in my damn store!" She shouted scowl set deep on her pretty features. She'd had to pay over 2000 from last time scrap and she did not have the finances to just give to broken floor boards.

The toothy smile turned into a scornful frown and he took his hand off his shifting sword. "It was a joke." He smiled. "Plus, the kid is quite lucky..Had this been a different scene i'd-."

"Saame." The smaller nin spoke, tone definite. Saame she now learned, smile left quickly. "Ill be in the shower." he almost huffed, walking past the group disappearing into the back room that led inot her private quarters.

Akira blinked.

Is he really pouting?

She smiled.

"Yahiko, Keisuke...I want you two to head home now."

"You cant just ask us to lea-"

"Yahiko." Her tone was firm. "Trust me." She said in the most reassuring tone she could muster. She felt Keisukes small hand envelope hers firmly. "Ill be alright, these are my friends." She gestured to the nins. Yahikos brows furrowed, mind probably asking a series of whys and whats, but decided in the end that that was the best course of action would be to let her handle it. He trusted her. Reluctantly, he shifted from his position to something less challenging. "Keisuke.." He called to his little brother whos hand was still tightly holding onto Akiras.

She crouched meeting the boy at eye level, " Ill see you tomorrow KeiKa?" She ruffled his blond locks and kissed his cheek. He received it, but before she could pull away he was in her arms, face buried into the crook of her neck... as if it was their last hug.

Kids were so dramatic.

He ran to yahiko taking his hand, eyes warily on the nin in front of her.

_Can you blame him?_

She waited for them to exit, but Yahiko paused a ling minute grip never relaxing on the knob until finally he said "Dont forget to lock the door". His tone was steady, and although she only saw his back. She knew his eyes were in a swirl of color.

He opened the door, slowly pushing it to meet the cool air.

. "Wait!" Keisuke Yelled. Before running towards her and outstretching his hand. She looked down at him mouth a gap in confusion before it dawned on her. She gave him the sack homemade goods. "Ill see you tomorrow Miss. Kira!" He smiled throwing the sack over his shoulder almost loosing his footing under the weight.

As he turned to walk towards the door he stopped suddenly infront of the Dark haired nin. Gauging the ninja up and down in a childlike manner before saying.. "You smell." The nins eyebrow went up. "Keisuke!" Yahiko marched over taking the smaller boys hand before dragging him out. "Im just saying, that if hes trying to make a move on Miss Kira she likes men that smell good!" The door closed behind them, keisuke's voice audible for awhile before it went quite.

"Im sorry." Her fingers were massaging the bridge of her nose, fighting back a light blush before the nin replied. "Not at all...He was just stating an opinion..Kids often don't bite back their tongues." She gave a reluctant smile.

"Especially that one."

* * *

Her fingers lightly touched the bare skin of his back, watching the rise and fall of his chest. His pale skin contrasted her golden brown fingers that admired the smooth skin underneath her finger tips. He was lean, but his body was cut bulk in just the right way that showed his extensive training. Pecs, triceps, abs.

She'd somehow found her fingers in the groves tracing the defined muscles and light scaring that lined his body until she felt his shoulders tense from her fingers gliding over his abs. She paused, stopping herself from clearing her throat. Her hands returned to his shoulders, mumbling something that sounded like she wanted him to take a deep breath. Feeling heat rise into her cheeks at her disdain for personal space.

Her eyes went to the beep of her pulse ox, making a mental note of his oxygen levels and heart rate. His breath sounds were coarse, but overall he was up and about.

_Better than last time_. She took the probes out of her ears.

"Hows the medication treating you?"

She heard the audible clack of her cupboards opening and closing. Saame often spoke to himself she'd gathered as she heard the mumble of the word "Snacks" while he shifted through the spice bottles. Even from her room with the door closed she could heart the banging of dishes and complaints.

His dark eyes met hers, even. "Ive been...better."

Her eyes went to his fingernails, eyeing the dirt. "You travel alot.." She mused, noting that most people nin who camped often have dirty fingernails. "You are constantly on the move." He was quite, left thumb subtly cleaning under his left index finger when her eyes left them. " Id advise you to slow down. You're getting better, but you constantly being on the move will hinder your recovery ."

He looked towards the sound of a happy nin who'd found her snack stash, as if his directed attention would diffuse the direction of thier conversation. She sighed, fingers falling off the nins sticky back, recalling Keisukes words. She inwardly rolled her eyes. "I understand that your profession pushes you to strain, but for the sake of your health...You cannot strain in your condition. Your lungs they..."

He stood, grabbing the shirt that was neatly folded beside him to pull it on. "I was hoping that you would make me another batch. The medication you provided helped imme-."

Her hand went to his forehead, he looked down at her, words caught in his throat "Who said i was done evaluating you? " She gently pushed him back down to sit on the bed. He looked up his eyes leaving hers again directing towards the noise of his loud friend. "You have a fever...And you need a bath" she mumbled out the last bit, her hand falling off his warm forehead.

He said nothing. However, his ears pinked at the statement as he took to staring hard at the wall. She wondered briefly if her statement embarrassed him.

She felt her nerves rise in the silence. So to combat the butterflies that were induced by the sudden silence she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You paitents and you're 'im fine' attitudes." she mumbled, taking the stethoscope off her shoulders placing it on the bed next to him.

She pulled her thermometer from her bag, placing a disposable covering on the tip before motioning for him to open his mouth. He obliged.

She took some steps back, pressing herself hard against the wall behind her, deciding to look over the current state of her room in an attempt to avoid the fish that swam in her belly. It was messy yes, but for her it was a needed mess.

The beeping of the thermometer sounded, telling her two things. His temperature, and how awkwardly silent the room was. So she smiled, feeling her nerves rise again as she decided to avoid eye contact. Her brows furrowed deeply as she took in the moment.

She was nervous, very nervous, and it wasnt because of the silence.

The sooner she glanced at the thermometer the sooner she forgot her personal matters.

_101.02. _Yup, he had a fever.

"Your fever is 101.02" She drew out the numbers, making an emphasis on the word one hundred.

The nin brought a closed fist to his lips, clearing his throat. "But you've been better hmm?" her voice was thick with annoyance.

"How long have you had this fever?" She questioned, eyes narrowing at his lack for self regard.

His posture, she noted, was impeccable. His Shoulders back, back straight, chin parallel to the ground, with his hands on his a manner that mimic a General ready to send out his men to war. She watched him waiting for a response to her words as his ears pinked.

Saame burst through the door, smile wide. "I got to buy these more often, these Skinny pops? There's like 50 calories in this."

The nin was up and walking to the door in a brisk pace, mumbling the words 'restroom. She blinked, noticing the rush of butterflies that tickled her stomach as he made his way to the restroom.

Her eyes fell on larger nin in annoyance as he munched away at her preferred midnight snack. Although she felt irritated it was accompanied with relief.

A relief that quickly turned to annoyance as the large nin munched away.

"Do you have Skinny pop money to reimburse me?" she crossed her arms, voice mimicking her face that was marked with irritation.

Saame smiled.

"I brought you a boyfriend. Isn't that enough?"

She blushed

* * *

Saame, decided that they should stay for the next couple of days due to the weather and his friend needing his next batch. She felt her patience slipping, until the dark haired nin politely asked to board for the next few days. "Because your friend asked nicely. Ill let you stay." she pointed at Kisame..

"Nice to know you haven't lost your claws kitten!" She was met with a toothy smile. She grimaced at the pet name.

The weather would be difficult for camping out, and although she did not want them in her home; they kept their promise.

So she would settle with allowing them to stay.

She was used to living on her own; having her clutter and order the way she preferred. So, to have someone invade her space left her tense. Yahiko was always walking back and forth in her home in an effort to keep it clean. His compulsive nature to keep things in order was endearing in its own right. His presence, despite his stoic disposition, was also endearing. His company... it was...endearing.

She lowered herself into the bath, taking a deep breath of the lavender scented salts she added. Yahiko took it upon himself to redo the tiling of a the bath, insisting that the look of it reminded him of a depressing birthday party. "_Its something you want right? I'll do it."_

She promptly declined, but Yahiko was stubborn and each day after work she found him for hours revamping her bathroom. He often worked late into the night, until she forced him to sleep on her couch while Keisuke slept in bed with her. At first she felt a ping of annoyance at his grandiose gestures , but Keisuke reassured her.

"_Yahiko's always been like that. He built me my own playground when i was 4 out of cardboard and plastic cups! He said its cause i was being good in Pre-K...which was weird because I failed Pre-K."_She was met with a confused Keisuke scratching his head.

Today was hard; although the cool season was usually met with slowed traffic. She was met with an unusually high number of travelling ninjas and farmers that were heading south for the weather. Today, She and Yahiko met a swarm which sent him back 30 minutes from picking up Keisuke. During that time being alone was a nightmare. So this bath was needed, despite the cool weather.

She sighed sinking into the hot water until it covered the top of her nose. "There back"she mumbled pensively, bubbles coming up and popping at the phrase. This time, the dark haired nin made it a point for her to have her bed.

He started, "Regardless of the current state of my health I-"She snuffed him. "Lets get one thing straight. I gave you my bed yes, but its not gonna be a constant thing because im not that nice." She was met with a throaty laugh from the larger nin. "Kitten scratches i see." She rolled her eyes at the pet name.

Akira was happy to keep her bed.

And although her response was less than polite she received a small smile from him.

It was then for the first time she truly wondered who he was.

she eyed the roof tracing the cream filled cracks that held the intricate beige tile that Yahiko has picked out. Insisting that a woman should be able to bath in peace without bad decor.

It was then she wondered his name, yes. She could easily ask, but her confidence in his response was not strong. He could very well lie. Saame could very well be a code name. He could've very well said Saame to throw her off their tracts of finding out who they really are.

This was not wise.

In a world of shinobi that often took and plotted; trust was something that waned quickly or can never established. So to have a stranger and possibly an enemy sleep under the same roof? It was her brother East that rang in her head clear as day. "_You sure are stoopid!" _

She rolled her eyes at her brothers imaginary words.

She was a commodity. She surmised. If she were killed then the he would lose his free insurance. Also, his prognosis would...is growing worse. So she would have to constantly modify and change his regiment to help keep him stable.

Good.

That was the insurance to keep her alive, until they decided they didn't need her anymore. She lowered her self in the water mind quite ...but _his eyes are so gentle..._

She felt goosebumps raise, and lifted her her self eyes to the locked door, ears intent on the loud laughter that sounded outside the door.

Then to frosted window above the bath;She was quite ears trained on the outside world for a minute before smirking at the thought of fighting an intruder while naked, but luckily it was the wind.

* * *

"Sooo you guys are gonna invade her house and eat all of Miss. Akira's food?" Keisuke stated matter of factly.

The day had passed, Keisuke insisted on staying a bit longer to, "see what they're like."Yahiko did not protest. Leaving Akira was a difficult matter that he swallowed. He was a protector, and Akira was...His eyes met hers and she smiled before turning back to the stove switching it off

She needed to be protect, especially due to her reckless past. That night he'd slept less than an hour, mind racing at the thought of an injured Akira...or worse. So he visited her, late that night to ensure she was alright. His violet eyes found the floor and traced the lines of the wood planks.

She was bathing, using the salts he had purchased for her.

She was ok.

Kisame rolled his eyes. Taking off his clock to place it on Akiras sofa. He leaned back into the comfortable chair and crossed his arms "Kid, this is grown up stuff.

"Whats so grown up about food?"

"Its sustenance for your body." He leaned forward still larger then the child although he sat slouched over in the couch

" sussanance? Is that even a word?!"

"Sustenance, its nutrition from food."

"Why is that only for grown ups!"

"Keisuke." Yahiko reprimanded. "But im only asking why sussanace is for grown ups!" Keisuke pouted at his brother curt use of his name. Yahiko sighed.

_Akira...why the hell these guys?_''

The taller one, the shark tooth one that spoke too freely to Akira….he did not much like him..but…

"Miss. Akira!" Yelled Keisuke, oblivious to his volume. "Can you cut my hair?" Akira turned, "Can you cut my hair 'please'. Manners Keisuke." Keisuke smiled toothy. "Also, long hair on guys is cute." she finished. Keisuke's head tilted to the side, eyeing the dark haired nin that sat at the table. Saame commented. "Oh, so now we know your weakness. Soft men with long hair. Why am i not surprised." He laughed harshly, and Keisuke unbeknownst to the meaning behind the comment followed suit.

Yahikos hooded violet eyes glanced over to the sword that was posted against the wall, seeing it twitch at his glance. _Samehada._ He was Kisame of the Mist. His eyes fell back to the Mist Nin as he interact with his younger brother. The stories of the Monster of the Hidden Mist was known very well in the waterfall village. He was a murderer that would easily kill man, woman and child on a whim; even stooping as low as to kill his own comrades in pursuit of power...or so that's what they say. But, he knew more than anyone how gossip could mare an innocent man beyond recognition or raise them above gods.

"So, then why don't you eat the broccoli on ya plate if its supposed to give you sussanance?!""

""Because I don't need to kid. I've already got the nutrients i need."

"So then if Im growing, why cant i know about sussanance?!"Keisuke asked, his gesture grandiose only to emphasize his childlike nature. That was one thing he loved about children. They could always be themselves.

His eyes glanced over to Akira who was wiping down the counter of her kitchen; his eyes on her longer than he intended. Lately, he's unable to take his attention off the girl. Often finding his eyes lingering on her time and time again. She was pretty yes, but...it was more than that; a type of more that he couldn't quite place his finger on.

Shaking her from his thoughts he decidedly rested his eyes on the dark haired nin that sat at akiras small table. He was finishing up a chicken broth that Akira had made for him, as he was sickly from what Akira said. He was unfamiliar to Yahiko. He was calm, collected and polite; never overstepping and pensive...but there was something about him...something.. that didn't quite fit his description.

Akiras soft humming pulled Yahikos eyes off the Nin. She was often caught singing that song in the shop once the end of the day was nearing, the same tune over and over until the next song caught in the web of her mind, and Yahiko would graciously listen to the gentle melody that her voice carried. He often wondered how someone so temperamental could be so gentle in one sweep, but he saw that in her. Since the first day he met her.

_Kira… _He was confused, confused constantly in his interactions with the ex cloud nin, confused in the assortment of things that came into play day in and day out during his employment at Herbal Remadeez.

So much so that he wondered why he decided to come here of all places. It was a stupid move on his part...but Keisuke...Keisuke was happy.

He tore his eyes off her, feeling the Dark haired nins eye on him.

So he met his gaze.

Yahiko, was not one to challenge people needlessly, but something about this one..this man…

"You feeling better?"Akira was beside him, and Yahiko saw the shift in his eyes as he peered upto meet Akiras. His eyes were kind...they were gentle.

Akira smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder before he thanked her and offering to wash the dishes. Her eyes went wide for a moment and her smile deepened in her eyes.

"Yako"

There was a look...a look that made the pit of Yahikos stomach turn.

""Yako?"Keisuke stood on his right, pinching his nose as to draw his attention. He promptly slapped Keisuke's hand away. "The dead is living! Hallelujah!"" Keisuke Flung his arms in the air at having his brothers attention. He felt his deposition harden and wanted nothing more but to go home. "You ready to head out Keika?" Keisuke raised an eyebrow at the strange question. He bit the inside of his cheek and was grateful when the little boy shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Bye Shark tooth! Bye other guy!"Keisuke waved happily.

"Yea yea Kid."" Kisame waved a nonchalant hand at his little brother.

"I better see you eating all your food since sussance is so important to you." Keisuke pointed at the Mist nin in a manner that mimicked a parent. Saame met his statement with a smile.

"Goodnight."was heard from the Dark haired nin, whom just finished washing the dishes.

Akira walked them out the the back door. Handing them a sack with the containers of food.

" …" Akira looked up at him, dark eyes tired from the long day. Yahiko paused, looking down at her clasped hands eyeing the chipped polish that was a vermilion red. She hadn't been feeling well today; something Yahiko picked up earlier. Her brows were constantly furrowed with smiles that didn't quite meet her eyes when greeting the customers. Time, proximity and a careful eye was all it took to see a person. So he saw her.

She was sad.

He didn't know why. He wouldn't ask why, but if he had the strength he would take her hands into his and ask her if she needed him. And he would stay...for as long as she needed him.

"Bye Miss. Akira!"Keisuke hugged her, breaking Yahiko out of his thought. she hugged back smiling at his warm gester. She was always like this, despite her mood. She was Akira.. He then at that moment wished he was bit more like Keisuke. Bold, Brash, unashamed. _IF i were more like Keisuke…..then…_

_Ï could tell her the truth._

"Yes Kiko?" His Magenta me her Dark brown, he felt himself pause searching her deep brown that was laced with something that muddled the bright of her purple wandered to the dark haired nin that still sat at the table, joining in on his friend who took to watching a show that Akira was fond of.

His eyes stayed on him feeling his heart harden.

"Goodnight Miss. Akira."

She looked down at Keisuke, then out towards the cold night, her brown eyes resting back on him once more. "Good night Yahiko.."

Her smile fell.

* * *

AN:

Hello,

Thank you for following Solace! I truly appreciate you all who's taken the time to read it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Warm

She closed the door, the subtle click brought her back to her reality of again... she was alone with them. She gripped the door knob, knuckles paled before turning towards the two nin.

Sleep was a luxury that seemed to elude her more and more as of late. Alongside headaches that would rage throughout her day. Often the combination would send her into quite moods that Yahiko seemed to pick up on.

Saame was entranced by a show that took her attention often. It was about a dragon queen that wished to rule her original lands. She watched the large nin, mind foggy as she tried to place his pale grey skin and gill like features in her memory. These were features that she'd seen before in a clan one of which she could not place. What was it?

_What was it?_

Her mind pushed, only to stop short hitting a brick wall that sent a jolt of pain to her head. She felt a dizzy spell that made her press herself against the door that led to the outside, eyes shut in an effort to equilibriate her spinning head. She sighed out hearing the sound of a commercial that often made her smile, finally feeling the spinning stop.

_What was that?_

She'd finally open her eyes grateful for the still room that was bright despite her sour mood. She felt the pit of her stomach turn when she felt the eye of the dark haired nin on her, her brows furrowed deep with disdain as she made her way to her room in an effort to clear her head.

Their company was not something that she expected.T

The first time they stayed it was simply out of necessity. Self preservation was a matter she took very serious and pride was something she would easily throw out in the midst of death. Even her kindness was out of obligation due to her profession as a medic, which she took very serious.. As they were and are strangers whom she knew nothing about. . Yes, shes taken the necessary precautions: chakra break, reverse summoning castations around her home, chakra weakening of which she placed because she knew they would try something.

Eventually.

_But they kept thier promise. _

_You really believe that?_

_Remeber what happened last time. _

_So weak. _

They were the enemy; and it was only a matter of time until they attacked. That's what always happened.

_Right Hana?_

She closed the door of her bedroom behind her, leaning on the wooden door, fingers going over the ridged painted groves of the door. .

She wanted peace in her home, and that peace and comfort came with her being alone, was something she often told herself, but even she knew that was a lie.

She lied to herself often too often.

Unfortunately, a night like this was a night that she couldn't lie to herself. She needed someone. And oh how she hated the truth. She closed her eyes head pressed against the door taking in a deep breath that felt stifled from the make believe stuffiness her mind created.

She needed air.

In one swift motion the door was open.

"Ill be out." she chipped, brows furrowed at the false happiness in her voice. Lipping on her sneakers as she pushed the door open, meeting cold air and gratefully took it in as she shut the door behind her.

A slight shiver ran up her back as she took her first step on to the grassy terrain.

She was quite, arms wrapped around her in an effort to stay warm as the opening to the forest came into view. Despite the full moon that shone she saw nothing but black in the forest. She scoffed at the black forest, pushing back her old childhood fear of the dark as she allowed her heart to bear itself because she needed to breath.

So she wore her heart etched on her face. It was like a watercolor of words that connected: anger, bitterness, grief, aungrish. All there an assortment of colors that blurred together into muddy swamp. Her mind was the paintbrush and her heart was the water she used to clean that seemed to become blacker and blacker as time went on.

She was scared.

Scared because these waters filled her lungs to the brim, choking her until the deviant called depression consume her. Her hands went up and out finding the rooted tree in front of her to rest her weary head on , feeling the sting of the ridged bark against her forehead tears as the tears formed. A cry, one too real was heard by the grass came out.

"_Shuuuh, its ok baby. Its ok." _The memory of the child sprung out. Her hands fisted her hair in remembrance of his gentle cooing, bright eyes innocent in the arms of his gripped her hair tight heart beating hard against her chest.

_"Your one of sweetest people I've met "_

The image of Yahiko came to her mind.

She shook her head, pulling at the braids that fell freely in confusion of the memory as the familiar sting met her eyes again. It was strange, how he saw in her something she thought she lost long ago. Something that was sure to have died with her choices.

"Weird…"she mumbled.

"It is strange.."She jerked at the voice, turning quickly in its direction, fear mounting at her lapse of awareness. IT was the dark haired nin, she felt her heart rate climb. _Why was he out here._

For years, when she reached her breaking point. She was alone. No family, friend, colleague saw her weakness. It was a want that was driven by pride. Pride that she swore she threw away, but every now and then it dared rear its ugly head.

She wanted to be the strong one. The one that was always ok.

He saw it.

he saw her weak…

A stranger.

Ninja attacked at the weakest. When their was at thier weakest.

_How dare you. _

She felt her grief leave her as a new familiar emotion stepped in..

Maybe in her lapse of control her actions could be justified or maybe she just didn't give a fuck.

Her hands went into fists eye fixed on the nin before her. His face barely visible despite the night _must_ have held a smile. A smile was sure on his face because he saw his opponent at her weakest.

_The audacity. _

As each step neared she felt her anger climbed, because ninja wait for a weak point.

They fight; they kill; they take all that you hold dear.

Thats what she did.

Her heart rate skyrocketed when he was within a few feet her eyes narrowing at her final resolve.

She striked, hitting air as the nin tilted his head to the side dodging the hit. She breathed out, eyes wide narrowing as a snarl set on her lips..

So she striked out again, and again, the nin dodged. Punches, strikes, kicks all met with air and grazes, as they both skillfully maneuver over the fallen branches and raised roots. Movements steady as the barrage of her taijutsu was caught, redirected and missed until she was standing there breath heavy with pants, her heart screaming at the pathetic display she'd just showed the missing nin. sweat shone on her broad forehead and the cold air pricked her lungs with each breath. He stood there unfazed, face in view as the white moon shown his features driving her to defeat.

She was helpless against this stranger.

_He thinks im weak._

"I'm not weak."she forced out between pants. Her eyes tearing up, glare fierce despite her broken image. She gritted her teeth, vision blurring as a mixture of dejection and indignation filling her.

"IM NOT WEAK!"she screamed, her anger once again claiming her mind. The furrow in his brows, the look of sympathy pissed her off. She striked out again, kick aimed for his head, only to have him grab her ankle before it connected with him. He gently lowed her leg to the ground, going down into a crouch to tie the laces of her shoes that loosened in their spar.

"I know your not weak." His voice was calm. She watched him, feeling her heart release vision clearing as her tears finally left. "Weakness is a title given who those who take and steal with no regard to others. You...you are a sweet person. One i could never believe to be weak ".He stood, eyes meeting hers as she felt herself give way to the wave of sadness that plagued her for the day. Her shoulders shook, eyes a stream in front of the nin that took to watching the full moon as she cried out her bitterness and self hatred, falling to her knees as she blamed herself again and again at her brothers lost life due to her selfishness, for Hana, for her mistakes..and above all else...for Yusuke.

It wasn't until her shoulders stopped trembling, and her tears stopped flowing that the nin offered his hand to her. She looked up at him, the night covering his face.. She took it, body weak form the long cry and pulled herself up. She closed her eyes for a moment feelings a shiver run down her spine.

" its cold.." Her eyes trialing to the dark forest before seeing him at the corner of her eye nodding in agreement taking the initiative to begin walking towards her shop.

With no hesitation she trailed behind him arms wrapped around herself in an effort to keep warm while, watching the back of his frame as he strolled a bit ahead of mind blank until she finally wondered why. Why did he come. She was sure it wasn't to check on her.

_But then why...why comfort me.._

Her foot caught on at root, reflexes took late as she fell face first onto the cold grass landing with an audible oof. She laid there for awhile , embarrassment filling her to the brim, hoping that the nin hadn't noticed her fall. She lifted her head tentatively, met with the sight of his toes and decided to place her face back into the cool grass praying to Kami she could melt into the earth.

"I dont believe its working." He mumbled. Thoroughly , she was caught off guard at the joke. She laughed against the grass, soft at first, growing harder and harder. This hard pressed shinobi told a joke; and for some reason, that lifted her spirits. She smiled , but this time, it was genuine. .

She lifted herself to her knees in an attempt to stand. It was the sudden jolt of pain that silenced her laughter. She sucked in a breath to mask the whine that almost escaped. She looked down frowning at the tree root her foot was tangled in and unraveled it. "Damn it."she she cursed. Only to see the nin in the corner of her eye crouch down beside her; his back facing her. She looked over his broad back confusion turning into embarrassment at the realization.

"I'm ok! Minor sprain something that a healing jutsu can solve." she said faster than intended, ending it with a nervous laugh. "The sooner you get on my back, the sooner were out of the cold, Miss. Mitchgake."

Her breath hitched at the forward comment, tentatively leaning over to wrap her arms around his neck.

The walk was quiet, so she took to watching the vapors of her breath. The temperature had dropped in the little time outside 20 degrees, and the impulsive decision to run out into the cold without a sweater was not helping her...but, her mind was in a swirl of questions that were kept tight between her lips. She squeezed her legs around him subconsciously to hold the shiver that took her.

She found herself nuzzling against him, her cheek pressed against his neck in an effort to warm her aching ear ignoring the amount of intimacy it held since the lowering temperature stole her comfort.

His wheezing audible to her ears and it was then that she felt a pang of regret

"Im….im sorry i attacked you. "She finally spoke.

His response was slow, but sure. "You needed to." She felt herself burrow deeper into his warmth, closing her eyes to focus, the cold sent a violent shiver down her back, raising painful goosebumps throughout her body. "I should've won that fight."She chattered out, teeth mimicking her body in its fight to stay warm. . "A Fight you say.." his response was riddled with subtle sarcasm, and she chuckled. "Yes a fight...i just need to land one hit and id win." she joked, lifting her head once she'd heard the laughter of the large man in her warm home.

"Miss Mitchgake I-"He was caught off guard from the tap to his cheek. He paused in stride, finally reaching the entrance to her small home connected to her store Herbal remadeez

"Fatality."she whispered, and for the first time she heard him laugh.

* * *

"Here.." A 3 looped necklace made of titanium and tungsten was held out to him. "Thank you, but i t-

"I meant to give that to you last time..This should help balance out the distribution of your chakra. So if there is ever a time you health wanes during your travels and you chakra levels spark you can maintain a steady flow despite the current condition." He paused eyeing the necklace. She felt herself grow hot. "I-its not the prettiest but-"

He took it.

"Its beautiful." She watched him as his unhooked and hooked it around his neck. She smiled, seeing that it fit his image. "I can promise I'll never take it off." Her stomach lepted as her mind registered the phrase.

"What is your name?"She asked him as he turned to leave. She had to ask. The waning moon illuminated his back,black hair giving off a gentle sheen. For only a moment she felt she saw all of him, even if his back was to her. He paused , making a smooth turn to face her. His eyes met hers steady and pensive she summarized due to the light furrow of his brows.

She couldn't help but make a note of his long lashes that seemed to add to the trouble stirring in his eye. She broke the contact, for she believed for a moment that it bared too much that she could not quite handle. As if him divulging his name was an act of confidence she was not quite ready to receive.

"Tachi.." It was faint, barely audible, but she caught the last part.

She nodded, leaning on the wooden door post, face smug at his response. . "You could've told me sooner you know."She was met with apologetic eyes. "Although it's not your real name, at least I can call you something instead of hey person...Tachi."

It was a gentle smile, that was befitting for someone with such kind eyes

She would never admit it… denile was something she did too often..but in that moment she felt her heart skip a beat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Comfort

February, was her least favorite month.

She made it a point to be inside at all times. The winters here were long and too potent for her liking. She was a woman of the north; green and beaches were her domain. It was months like this that made her long for her a warm home that smelled of curreid spices and garlic cloves. Akira pressed her full forehead on the glass window that gave her a view of the falling snow;the ground a pearly white save for the few dirty tracts that lead up to her store. She pulled away, watching the clear spot where her forehead once was frost over. Deciding to mark the frosted window with warm fingers drawing stars and hearts until she was satisfied with her work.

She turned to her assistant who had just reorganized the kids supplement section the 3rd time. He was antsy when his hands werent occupied; finding anything and everything to get his hands on. He even took to cleaning her small house in the back that was connected to her store once a day to 'keep his manic hands from landing their way onto a customer' he once said. Although she knew he would never.

She on the other hand didn't mind the quiet. It was a warm welcome to the chaos and rude customers that she'd often had to deal with when Yahiko wasn't bending. He was an excellent Assistant manager: taking count of inventory, dealing with the maintenance issues. He was even an exceptional cleaning lady if she were to ever hire one. But his people skills weren't the most developed.

He stood, stretching high to the ceiling; muscles in his arms flexing showing of his biceps through the thin black material he always wore. Hair in a neat high ponytail, tip swooping a centimeter past his shoulders. He'd just had a birthday and she saw he was in fact looking older more... _mature_.

Despite his often abrasive and standoffish moods, Yahiko was pleasant. Before, he'd often go the week without so much as a hi, only asking for work and always over achieving in what she gave him. As the weeks went on slowly he began opening up. He smiled and now he spoke.

"Akira, would you make Keisuke your chicken medley and rice?" Yahiko asked, back to her as he fiddled with one of the bottled supplements.

"You mean can i make _you _my chicken medley.." She smiled, tugging at her crystal stubbed earing as she made her way over to the counter. She knowing well that he bit his lip hiding a smile. He turned, eyes lilac. "So does that mean I should expect it ready before i go?" He crossed his arms smirk plastered on his face and she couldn't help but feel a bit irritated at his correct inference. She rolled her eyes, fighting back a smile that was forcing it way onto her face.

Their relationship was pleasant. It's been almost a year now since her hiring him. As with most relationships something was bound to flower...What with being around each other 5 days of the week. Yahiko was an ever present force in her life; it made her content to come to work knowing that she'd have someone so reliable by her side.

Even if he was just using her for his younger brothers happiness.

Why couldnt she use him for hers?

"Yahiko?" Her eyes found their way to the digital clock that sat above her TV that shone bright red 11:56. He smiled, waiting for the invitation into her cozy home. She shivered as a cold breeze blew past him into her warm home. She stepped back pulling the door wider hugging herself in effort to keep warm as he graciously stepped in.

Immediately, she closed the door. Both shivered in an effort to keep warm. His eyes met hers, and softly he asked. "Did I wake you?"

She looked at her wrist, mocking the checking of the time. "Wake me? No, people dont sleep at this ungodly hour." She looked up at him, and his smile stretched wide.

"Good, cause i brought some goodies." With that he handed her a brown bag which she took as he took off his coat and shoes. He wore his hair down after work hours, which she'd often admire aloud.

When ever Keisuke would fall asleep after a long shift, they would spend the night. She'd move the boy to her bed, and prepared a futon for Yahiko; leaving time for Yahiko to stop by the store to bring in goodies. Alcohol to be more specific. At Least three nights a week she and Yahiko would spend the night drinking and laughing as they spoke about almost anything and everything. Until he pushed for her to go to sleep.

Tonight was different.

Keisuke wasn't there.

She took the bag to the small table pulling out the contents only smiling wide at her coworkers choices in drink and snack.. "Oooooooo, Cupcake Miscato and strawberry covered chocolates." She turned to him, licking her lips eyes narrowed in a teasing mannor. "You're a man after my own heart." His eyes soften at the statement. "Yea.." the response was breathless, but Akira was too caught up in the goodies to hear it.

The clinking of the glasses rang clear. "To Yahiko not caring about our sleep schedule!" His smile never left, instead he took one of the chocolates from the square shaped case, popping one in his mouth. She took the alcohol back, ending it with a satisfied sigh as the warmth trickled down her throat into her stomach. Her hand went to belly, feeling the warm pool there and instantly spread. Yahiko followed after her taking the sweet crisp liquid graciously. He poured them both another drink, which she motioned for him to fill to the brink.

"I miss Keisuke." His words were quiet, fingers running over the bumps of the glass cup. Eyes dark as they traced the floor grooves. "Its too quiet at home." He took a swig of the light alcohol back, placing the cup on the table with a clank. Her eyes watched him thoughtful as she looked over his features. "Keisuke misses you just as much." He scoffed, "You mean he misses threatening me with shurikens." His smile brought a smile to her face. "I think hes got the right idea. You are an asshole after all."It was a light chuckle, but it was one that brought life back to his eyes. "I don't know how he does it…" she hummed in response feeling her body relax; she brought the drink to her lips, eyes closed as she sipped the liquid. Both quiet until he broke the silence.

"You make him happy Akira." She nodded, knowing the little blond took to her well. "More than I could." Her eyes opened, catching his lavender which was laced with something she couldnt quite place at the moment. "He makes me happy." she responded automatically. In a way that reminded her of how she would negotiate while she was apart of the CAU.

She frowned.

It was genuine right?

Yahiko poured them both another. He downed the third drink immediately, filling his glass again. "Does Keisuke know you drink like a fish?" She joked, he laughed in a way that was too carefree for his demeanor. "I never drink in front of Keisuke. Plus,"He motioned to the sweet drink. "This is juice." She smiled, sipping at the contents in the glass. She was a lightweight when it comes to alcohol but, moscato called to her. She given up drinking awhile back, but Yahiko pushed. Saying that she didnt like it because she was drinking with the wrong people.

He was right.

"You can sleep on the couch. I promise with my snoring it'll be just like when Keisukes home." she mumbled. Another chuckle. She felt her eyes grow heavy as she finished the third cup.

"YOu're too good to me Akira." His face thoughtful as he poured himself another drink. She nodded heavily feeling the effects of the drink. "Duhhhh, if im not good to you. Who elses gonna be?"Yahiko paused, face slowly turned into something of remorse.

"Im sorry ."his words were barely above a whisper.

Her brows furrowed at the apology. "Kiko, I love being there for you and Keisuke. It makes mes happy." she placed her hand on her chest as tho the honor was truly hers. She then pointed at her cup which a hesitant Yahiko poured half filled. "Like my friend Tachi" she pepped, downing her drink, smile wide in accomplishment as Yahiko took the cup from her hand. She whined. "Do you really believe that that man and his friend are worth trusting Akira? You dont even know him" His words were curt, face etched with a mix of frustration and irritation.

"I believed in you, Yahiko.."

His eyes soften.

"Tachi is... He has eyes that tell me stories... pretty dark eyes and pretty lashes like yours kiko." she felt her head grow heavy.

"My friends."she mumbled as she placed her head on the table feeling a drunken stupor force her tired body off into a sleep, but not until she saw his image before her; with a smile that barely reached his eyes.

"Tachi..

Yahiko was her friend, and he was a friend she valued.

Like how she was beginning to value Tachi..

* * *

Keisuke was away for the winter, visiting family in the distant south. On the day that he left, Akira met Keisuke's uncle. He was a broad man in both stature and aura, with blond curls and a cheery disposition that matched Keisuke all too well. That day their uncle had turned to her flashing a toothy smile. Yahiko twitched upon seeing the gesture.

"Im a bit jealous that Keisuke and Yahiko has such a beautiful employer."She forced a smile stating her thanks to the tall man that obviously didn't know what personal space was. There was a glint in his eye "You know Yako is in need of a woman...you're able to bear childr-"Yahiko jumped him, cheeks bright red as, pulling his uncle outside with a chattering keisuke oblivious to the situation following suite.

She smiled sheepishly while Yahiko screamed his frustrations at his uncle.

When Yahiko and Keisuke made their way back ;Yahiko refused to make eye contact. It was Keisuke who stole her attention, as he ran up to her teary eyed at goodbye until next time which wouldn't be until mid March. It was her who broke first at the sight of his watery eyes. They shared briefly a moment of silent tears and hugs.

Keisuke, sent a letter every day, and each time Yahiko presented it to her. she took it with haste reading the rements in a slow and steady pace. It was filled with nonsensical blabber and poorly written scribble, but she kept the letters nonetheless in the bottom draw on the left side of her room.

She would make Yahiko the chicken Medley, but somethings been on her mind. Although shes known him for a year now. Shes never heard him utter a word about his family. Keisuke was the vocal one, opening up to her constantly about thier life in the Land of Water. Although Keisuke spoke often about his experiences. She'd often wonder Yahikos take on all of it.

"You never speak of your family Kiko." she said absently mindedly. Yahiko's smile fell, and she briefly wondered if she should have asked.. He turned heading to the Male section of the store, beginning his second count. "I know,"was his final response. Her eyes looked over the cool colors of the mens section which ranged in dark and steely hues.. It made her think of durability and foundation Her eyes trailed across the store onto the women's section. The women's section was bright, with various colors of pinks, oranges and yellows. The clear cursive writing on the display description was inviting.. She couldn't help but feel they matched both her and Yahiko.

"My father...was a prick." Her eyes shot up to him, and she decided to remain silent. "Yahiko and I have different fathers."My father was never one to share or give up; even when it didnt belong to him."she watched him intently, his methodical movements she surmised was a byproduct of his mind going through the steady stream of memories. "And my mother...was unable to leave...even after her slip up.

"My father was a great Jonin of the Mist. He rose quickly in the ranks due to his brutality and want for strength. Eventually, he realized to have true power in the Water one had to grow in ranks of politics. So he took to becoming a tenacious and zealous political figure of the land of water." Yahiko paused, briefly before reaching for a brown glass bottle of Selenium he had mentioned the day prior about purchasing. "My father manipulated.."He stopped short from the bottle fingers instead passing over the cool bottles of selenium. " He stole." He took the bottle. "He raped the land of resources." he eyed the bottle. "And destroyed his family from the inside out.

He turned to her, eyes a deep shade of violet that almost blended in with his dark hair.

"My mother was different. She was weak, and allowed him to beat her, amd beat us...until..."

It was the low hum of the Air conditioner that made her realize she had held her breath. "When i came back on my mission. I walked in and just saw...blood." He went silent. His hands squeezed into fists, knuckles bleached white. His shoulders tense as the memories ran through his mind jaw clecnched as his eyes swirled black.

"We have a customer.

The door rang clear but she couldn't take her eyes off of cheeks felt hot as the sting set in her eyes. her voice was caught in her throat when she saw her regular client come into view.

"Welcome to Herbal Remedies!"Yahiko chipped, his smile prevalent and warm. Countenances a new person as he walked up and greeted the customer happily. "How can I help you?

She couldn't say a word to the customer.

He seemed to find the strength for her.

* * *

The weekends were her off days, these days she usually relished it as the rest was needed; but, due to the weather and the limited customers she found herself resting too much. This weekend she decided that she would go over the expenses as her mind was fresh out of ideas to paint and ichi ichi too often woke her up in the middle of the night breathless with no recollection of the dream that left her feeling hot.

She sat on her sofa fresh out the shower , television a soft murmur in the back as she checked off her expenses, a drop of water landed on the sheet smudging her last marking. She placed the papers down, grabbing the towel she'd set beside her to wrap around her still wet hair.

There was a knock.

She glanced at the clock which showed 9:59.

_Yahiko_.

She took her time to stand, making her way to the door in a stroll, opening it to find that it wasn't Yahiko.

"Good evening, Miss Mitchkage."

"Tachi." was all she said, wide eyed at his sudden appearance. What boggled her was he always made an entrance through her store door. She felt her brows furrow at him coming in through her back door, which seemed friendly...more intimate.

He must've saw the furrow, because she was met with a bow. "I apologize for the sudden notice.I -"

"No. no come in!" She stepped aside, toes already in a chill from the invasion of cold into her warm home. He straightened and reluctantly came in. IT was in his passing that she heard his light wheezing, and realized his loud friend was nowhere to be seen."

She closed the door in a hurry, feeling the cold in her bones and shivered in an attempt to get it out.

"Sit down already."She said to him, he was always so polite in his mannerisms. It irked her that he wasn't yet comfortable enough to have a seat without the offer being made. "You know this is practically your home now. You and Saame own this place more than me sometimes."She rolled her dark eyes. She was met with a small smile as he slowly took off his clock which was covered in snow to place it on the chair on the Kitchen table.

For the past 6 months Tachi and his friend found their way to her little store in this weather, and each time, they'd stayed a night or two as Saames frugality made him take refuge at her home when they were close, and they were often close due to her convenient location.

In the beginning, she felt a pang of irritation of Saame's disdain for her personal space. He saw this, but instead of apologizing he would joke about Tachi. "If i don't come, then you wont get to see your boyfriend."His toothy smile would stretch ear to ear as he took refuge near the fireplace. Her response would always be a deep scowl that was followed by a complaint of him being a freeloader.

This winter seemed hard on Kisame, who took excessively long showers and stole her lavender scented butter creams that helped her during the winters. His response was alway. "My skin gets too chaft in this damn weather."with that he would lean into her sofa and sip his hot cocoa and snuggled deeper into a navy blue blanket that he took a liking too. slowly breathing in and out deeply with each first sip.

Tachi on the other hand never asked for anything. Whether it was food, or a place to sit. Occasionally he would ask for the restroom and always made his way back to her kitchen table to finish whatever food she'd made that evening which he always motioned for seconds when she asked if he were finished, it always made her smile.

¨I -"He started with a coughing fit that made her rush to his side, a green glow activated on his back and stomach to help support him. She wasn't surprised as Weather like this was harsh on the body, it would only make sense that it was harder on someone with a condition. She led him to her taan sofa and sat him down before heading to the kitchen to make him tea, filling the pot to the brink as he often drank tea when he was here.

She was in her room, and out in a second with all her supplies, checking and probing him to find that He had a fever, and due to the sound of his lungs and her scan. She surmised that he had pneumonia. She sighed loudly and felt herself gear up for questioning of his activities once she'd looked up from her numbers but, she saw his eyes closed, head resting on the back of the sofa, slouched into the seat. It wasnt until she heard the light snore that she realized he was asleep.

Ninja, by nature were guarded; to be vigilant in all aspects was due to the probability of an attack, betrayal and so forth. So, for Akira, to see a fallen Nin asleep on her couch made her ...smile…

he was vulnerable...

Either he was being vulnerable, or she was just that weak in comparison to him. She concluded she wasnt planning to find out.

She stared, taking in his familiar features:lips, jaw, nose, lashes. He was very handsome, and she was not one to not admire beauty when she saw it. Her eyes fell on his long lashes that blessed his features, briefly reminding her of Yahiko's own ...and for some reason...she only saw red past those lashes.

It was like a sudden shot gun hit her. She caught herself from falling back, gripping the sofa cushions as the sudden pain ebbed away. She felt her mind steady hands going to her temples.

_What the hell was that?_

She decided she'd let him rest. She wanted to reposition him, but over the months she found that it was relatively difficult for him to find sleep. So whenever he got the chance, she took extra consideration. he'd have a crink im his neck in the morning due to his position, but he'd be well rested. Quietly, she cleared the sofa of her papers and supplies. Placing everything on the foot rest to complete another day, and leaned into the sofa watching the show that aired. It was an animated show about a Demon dog who fell in love with a reincarnated priestess.

He was cute despite his abrasive nature. She watched the show, eyes growing heavier, until she smelled the tinge of burning metal realizing that she had forgotten the water she set to boil earlier..She was up, briskly walking to the stove to turn off the pot, setting the now empty pot on a cool burner.

Her eyes fell on the TV, which played an infomercial on a new type of deodorant that she briefly thought she needed. She decided that it was time for bed. On her way out from the kitchen she flipped the switch shutting off the living room lights, passing him to reach the remote beside him. It was the warm touch that enveloped her wrist that made her stop short. Her eyes met his and for what seemed like eternity none of them spoke.

¨Ï.."He started. "Sorry.." She broke the eye contact, straightening up to fix her loose pajamas, crossing an arm over her breast in an attempt to cover the outline of herself as she did not wear bras to sleep. However, she left her wrist in his hand.

"Its….fine"she said slowly, mind racing for words. "You need the rest anyways." She lifted her free hand to touch his warm forehead, brushing away the dark locks that framed his closed his eyes at the gesture, letting go of her wrist at the touch of her fingertips on his forehead..The little light emitting from the TV was all that lit up the room

"Your fever is back…."She paused, smile tugging on the ends of her full lips.

"Im not surprised..especially being that you don't listen to your doctor when she tells you to stay put and stop causing trouble."His eyes smiled at her, and she reluctantly let her hand fall from him.

"Ïd imagine that doctors only suggest their remedies, not reprimand the patients for their blatant disregard for it." She scoffed at his response, smile set crossing her arms in an effort to hold her rapid beating heart. "What kind of a doctor would I be if I didn't reprimand or force my patients against their will?" She said matter of factly, hands suggesting that what she said was obvious.

His smile was barely seen. "IT seems you are a doctor of principle after all."He quipped, so she pushed. "IS that why you keep coming back?""

He paused, and she felt her heart jump at the sudden silence. His eyes were sure. "It would seem so…"She bit the inside of her cheek looking for a response. "Your smarter than you look." she responded.

It was his voice, His words told stories and his voice sung a melancholy tone that didn't force or mare but flowed and danced and that's what trapped her. So she stayed. Although hes been here time and time again. Shes never erally had a conversation with him.

Her eyes glanced over his form and saw he still had his outside clothes on. She finished a retort as she stood, turning towards her room in a smooth fashion. She yawned eyes glancing at the clock that read 02:59. Where did the time go?

Usually, when they came her conversation were with Kisame. Who, was never afraid to start or finish a conversation. TAchi she found was more of a spectator, often found at her small round table, eyes on the television as she and Kisame had their heated debates about meaningful meaningless situation that could never be changed for the better through their personal inferences. Every now and then Kisame would ask him a question in hopes that he would join, and itachi always made it a note to keep his words to a minimum. Prefering to listen first then speak. "I don't particularly like to respond unless i know the full spectrum of a topic." was what he said, and she quickly found that he was actually in their conversations. So she wondered, was he uncomfortable with group discussions? So she made it an effort to somehow start a conversation with him. Which he seemed open to, but, Saame would always catch them into and respond, ¨ Flirting again are we? ¨ So, she kept her conversations with Tachi short and pointed.

She wasn't flirting. She just...wanted to know him..thats all.

But, tonight...She didn't need to hide that she wanted to talk to him. So she talked laughed, joked, listerned.

This was...nice

"I got something for you and Saame.'' She walked out with 2 sets of clothes and house slippers. She handed them to him, which he took hesitantly. "I appreciate the gesture. However-"" She waved a hand dismissing him and plopped down on the couch beside him. "Where is our rude, but true giant friend?"" She changed the topic leaning on the arms of the chair opposite to him. "He...decide to visit a comrade.""

"So, in your fit of jealousy you decided to visit me?"His brows furrowed lightly. ""IM hurt im second best Tachi." She playfully clutched her shirt and his furrowed brow turned into something comical. So she laughed.

"You must be laughing at how ridiculous that statement was"He gave something that was less snarky of a smirk, that fit his face well. "Ah, I see being called jealous doesn't fare well with you?"She chuckled hooded eyes glazing over as she fought sleep. his eyes briefly scanned the ceiling. "It is...a fairly fresh inference on my deposition."Her heavy eyes blinked slowly

"But your a jealous man." an eyebrow raised, and he waited for her explanation. "Your nose sweats when your hot. So, that means your possessive and jealous." His face was neutral during her statement. "This is a Cloud culture norm in surmising"She nodded a bit disheartened once the banter had stopped. "Do you have any cultural norms you follow? " she asked low, speech slurring slightly in her wrestle with drowsiness.

"No."He said, voice low at the mention. "I choose not to abide by my familia customs." she pressed, "Why?"" His eyes fell on the tv, watching the dancing cartoon cherry blossoms that came on. She briefly thought he didn't hear her. So her eyes closed waiting patinat. "Sometime the norms of Family is not whats right for yourself or others " He said this in a low tone.

Her brows furrowed. "Is that...why..you're sad…"" her eyes met his and in that second she saw a flash of red that pulled her eyes shut.

She had lost the fight and black took her into a world of butterflies, family trials that ended off with kisses with a dark haired man..

* * *

It was the light that shines in her eyes that woke her from her sleep. Her eyes blinked, before turning away from the irritating brightness that met her gaze. Her curtains were open, something Yahiko took to doing whenever he cleaned. Saying it aiding him to be thorough but she knew it was because he loved the sunshine.

She closed her eye, pulling her legs to her chest in an attempt to warm up her body, fighting the cold that came into the small room. She loved it like this in the night, when she needed to fall into a deep slumber. The cool air always added to her nights. Her eyes opened at the smell of something cooking, and briefly wondered if she'd woken up earlier to make something then headed back to bed. The only thing is, she did not recall heading to the confines of her bed last night...because..

"Tachi."She sat upright, recalling the long night of playful banter that ended….she did not remember how it ended. She had fallen asleep on the sofa beside the Nin, and she guessed that he carried her to her bed soon after? Her heart quickened at the thought of being so close to him. Why though?

She looked at the clock, seeing 07:58 AM and signed loudly. It was late, and she hated starting her days late….but, she laid back down throwing the thick covers over her head, eyes closed to recall the night with emphasis..to recall her dreams with clarity.

She wanted to latch on to the dreams..dreams that were warm and full of life and butterflies that lead to kisses, but just like she couldn't remember how she got to her bed, she could not remember her dreams.

She scanned the room, taking note that her house was unusually organized. Her eyes briefly narrowed at the thought of Yahiko breaking into her house to clean, but stopped short. Yahiko would've woke her. She walked over to the kitchen to find scrambled eggs, as well as french toast prepared, still warm.

She looked around the closed space of her small but spacious home and wondered briefly if he left her. Her eyes landed on the door, and she promptly made her way to it, unlocking it to take a look at the weather, and whether he left recently.

"Good morning Miss. Mitchgake.." She jumped turning eyes wide at his sudden appearance

"Oh….your still here." His eyes made there way to the floor beside her, then back up to meet her. "I will be off soon." Her eyes widen more after realizing how it sounded. "Not that i have a problem with you being here. ITs just you disappeared and made breakfast." Akira's hand found its way to the back of her head, absently playing with a dark curl. "Ill check you before you go." He nodded as she grabbed her bag setting it on the table Tachi had already taken a chair to. IT was silent as she sorted through her bag taking the necessary tools to check him.

It was him who broke the silence.

"Miss. Mitchgake...do you mind if i trouble you with a question?" She absently nodded, shifting her weight to one leg waiting for the question. His eyes met her, then drifted their way to the television that was a soft murmur. " You...at one point were part of the Cloud Assasiantion Unit...then eventually transitioned into the MeleeForce creating various poisons that assisted the CAU...then you reliquehed your position as a jounin….

Her lips formed a thin line at the question. But, if he knew a little more about her. What harm could it do?

¨Eventually, I lost focus of what it was all about ...of what really mattered...my village, my family. My self. I lost me somewhere, and i didnt know where to find it. I realized too late that sometimes, its ok to be a little selfish. Its ok to give when you want to give and say no when you want to. I realized that i didn't want to be a martyr.."

"A Martyr.." he repeated.

She then noticed that he'd changed out of his outside clothes and into the light sweather and loose grey sweatpants she had gotten for him for his stays. She was content with how it fit.

So she started, listening to the in and out breathing of his lung, that seemed clog with the whistle of an inspiratory and expiratory crackle. his temperature 99.2, oxygen 95 and heart rate 52 She would alway finish with his blood pressure and a green glowing hand.

She made it a point to check thoroughly each time he came. She was thorough, because she was hopeful. Hopeful that something would change. Months had gone by, and everytime he came back chakra points were blocked, or dead. Her brows furrowed.

This time..

This time he came back worse.

"Tachi.." She breathed out a bit more breathless than intended. " YOu have blockages." He said nothing, waiting for her to continue. "YOur blockages are more prominent in your lungs, stomach and...you have little to no chakra going to your eyes." He nodded as she straightened up. Akira clasped her hands, choosing her next few words cautiously. She was no doctor, growing up she alway found the health of others fascinating, more so fascinated with the blossoming of health after the patient reaches the depths of their sickness. She was the one who delivered the good news….doctors on the other hand have a harder job

"Tachi...are you...going blind?" It wasn't cautious, in fact it was reckless, but she couldn't find a more gentle way of saying asking. He slowly brought a closed fist to his lips, gently coughing before he answered. "Yes'' She nodded absently at his response. She knew from the beginning that the flow to his eyes were low, assuming that his current state of health was what lessened the flow, but… "You knew you were going blind..did you cause this?." again, "Yes"

Her brows furrowed at his even expression. She never asked his age, but she knew he was far too young to have his eyesight evading him so soon. He was far too young to have his health evading him soon. "Why." She felt the atmosphere change in the question, and lightly he answered. "ITs in my blood." His eyes were far in the distant past, and she chose not to press further, feeling a light headache form at the question. Instead, she took to piling up her supplies in her med bag starting with her thermometer. She was no doctor, and she damn well didn't want to be stopped when she felt the cool hand envelope her wrist. Her eyes met him. "It is of little concern to you…" But she was concerned. "It is something that i've accepted.."

She felt her heart ache, but more than anything. She was confused. So she contituned. "What do you mean of little concern to me... ¨

His eyes settled on the wrist in his hand. "You have far more important things to worry about Miss. Mitchgake. I just so happen to be placed in an unfortunate place in life none tha-¨

¨That doesn't make it fair. " She saw his brow furrow slightly. "Fair is subjective."he retorted.

She felt her anger flare. "It doesn't matter if it is subjective or not! If youre not happy about it, then just say it!¨ His hands left her wrist a small smile forming on his full lips to mitigate her anger. "I promise you. This is something I'm able to withstand. It is part of life and I'm prepared for the sacrifices that come with it. "

Her hands went past his dark hair that framed his face, placing them on the smooth skin of his cheeks. " It doesn't mean that it's something you bear alone. Your way isn't always the right way. It's sad Tachi, and its ok to show that. Its ok to be open" She said evenly, eyes sorrowful and although his face was neutral. She briefly thought she saw the same expression in his eyes.

His lips parted to say something, but nothing came out. "You're supposed to be the smart one in this relationship tachi."She gave a small smile that left her eyes feeling heavy. "You sound stupid." she finished her voice wavering at the end. He was right, practically so, but…

His eyes slowly closed "I wish you were right." he whispered in a breath.

It was the opening of the door that lifted them from the scene. She snatched her hands away from the missing nin, heart in her throat feeling caught in the act of something ungodly, only to be relieved that it was not Yahiko.

It was the flash of pearly white sharps that settled her beating heart. Her face turning into something of a sneer at blatant disregard for her privacy. "You ever thought about knocking?" She huffed out, crossing her arms. His smile widened, knowingly. She walked towards the kitchen, avoiding the missing nins and Saame completely, only to feel eyes on her back.

She wondered briefly if it were Kisame, or Tachi.

She hoped, with all her heart it was the lather.

* * *

"You're leaving again…"Saame had already begin walking ahead into the dark forest. Tachi was the one who always stayed to entertain her last words, something that she´d come to appreciate. "Yes...hopefully we do well under this weath-"

"Come back…"

Tachi paused, eyes widening a microsecond at her words, words she did not want him to rule out as courtesy or kindness. So she repeated it with clarity. "I want you to come back soon Tachi." She wasn't a woman that feared speaking her mind; for your opinion showed others who you were. She did however fear speaking her heart...because it showed others what you want. So instead of facing him head on with strong shoulders..she couldn't look at him. Her cheeks ran hot. Her heart fluttered. Her stomach danced with butterflies. Her m-

It was the feel of his fingers poking her forehead that brought her back. Her eyes met his wide.

He smiled. "Ill see you soon. Akira."

He turned walking off into the night. A smile and deep blush set on her features.

* * *

AN:

Hello,

Thank you again for Following!

please comment, follow, favorite, etc.

Let me know!

Also, for some reason my breaks arent showing through when i initially post. Sorry if the time jumps seemed sudden. Should be fixed now!

I will be more constant in uploading! lol Promise.


End file.
